The Life Dragon
by OhsoK
Summary: Its my first time ever publishing anything i wrote and Im currently in the middle of catching up on the actual Fairy Tail episodes. Its going to be a eventual Natsu/OC. very suspense filled and betrayal and romance-ish. sooooo hopefully you like it but ill be sure to update this when i for sure know what im doing! I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL!
1. A chance encounter

**A.N. - oka guys I'm going to start off by saying that I'm new to publishing my stories for reading but I really hope you like it! Also I'm still catching up in the Fairy Tail episodes. On that note I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters. I do however own my various characters. Hope you enjoy!**

It was getting dark when Natsu and the team were getting back. All had went well with the job that had taken, but without much of a fight. Natsu hung back from the group as he was still recovering from the train ride. "Why couldn't we just have walked?! It wouldn't have been that much longer" he explained as his face turned green from the not so distant memory. Being aggravated and pushed toward her last nerve Ezra spoke up with heavy annoyance in her voice, "If we would have walked then we would have had to walk all night to get back by morning when a train ride was good to get us back tonight". Natsu sighed and carried on walking, a little grumpy that it wasn't much of a fight on the mission. "Collect this thing from that person.." he thought to himself, "the only reason why I decided to take the job was it was suppose to be heavy guarded. Right if scrawny men with weak swords is what they called heavily guarded". He chuckled at the last thought. "You got something to say ash for brains?!"

"Oh Gray. I forgot you even went on the job with us." Natsu said with a snicker.

"You forgot?! I bet you forgot how I saved you from that nasty guard that was about to slice your head?"

"No I was just waiting for the right time! He was the only real fight there!"

"Would you please for once just try and get along guys it hasn't even been ten minutes since we got off the train." Lucy, who was lost in thought before this point decided to give her two cents for what it was worth. Judging by how Gray had already gotten in Natsu's face, her opinion didn't even reach there ears.

"Stop Fighting." Ezra said with such force it made the two look at her.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

A while passed and it was dark outside. While they were in the middle of the city the lights didn't seem to produce enough light in the moonless night. _ Crying. And pleading. _ That's what perked Natsu's ears up. He was still behind the group. There it was again. He ran the opposite direction of the group to find the crying. It sounded like a girl but it was a pain cry. He had to find her. In an alley way a group of three or four men stand in a semi-circle. "Please just let me go." A woman's voice rang out. "But why we just want to have some fun then I promise we'll let you go. You were just sitting here anyway, it looks like you could have fun."

"Please just go away." She pleaded as the men pushed her against the wall.

"She said let her go" Natsu hissed.

"And who's gonna make us? You?" He snorted. Natsu threw a punch that connected and sent the talkative man flying.

"You two take care of the kid. I got the girl." The new leader stated.

"Right." The two others said in unison. They were big sure but it looked like that's all the men had was their strength no magic of any kind. "Great," Natsu thought to himself, "not a challenge at all". He looked to find the girl but was further down the alley as she was being dragged down by her hair. "Please! Help me!" She shrieked.

"I said let her go." Natsu growled and fire started dancing along his hands and up his arms.

"Holy shit. she didnt say anything about any mages being her friends! I'm not fighting fire!" One of the burly man said as he fled. "I'm not fighting him alone!" the other man right on his tails. They pushed past the leader. When they did , the leader went flying into the alley wall, knocking into the young woman and rendering her unconscious. "Now look what you shitheads made me do, it wont be any fun now!" The leader looked back just in time to get a face full of fire and fist. Paying back the favor he did to the girl.

"Like I said, not even a challenge. Fuckers." Natsu said to himself. "What'd you do now ash snot?!" Natsu turned to see his team behind him looking at the alley that what been scorched in the process. "Uh, saving someone. What's it look like?" He said with sarcasm in his voice. "It looks like shes unconscious too." Gray retorted with the same amount of sarcasm. "We should take her back to the guild, these bruises don't look promising. And her head could be looked at too." Ezra stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Yea those creeps either were planning on doing something or going round two." Natsu said eying the new leader that tried to escape. Lucy shuttered at the thought. Natsu picked up the girl and started heading toward the guild.

Later on at the guild, they were all surrounding the bed when Mira and Wendy were tending to her wounds, Mira wrapping the girls wounds and Wendy trying to heal what she could. Natsu hovered and answered any questions the girls had and Master eyed the situation with his ever present thinking face. Lucy and Gray had left for the night. And Ezra sat in the corner supervising the situation. When Wendy took a break and stepped out of the room, Mira eyed Natsu and Ezra and asked what exactly happened.

"I heard her crying, well more like pleading for her life. She was scared to death. I showed up and I couldn't exactly see what was going on but I knew that she wanted no part of it and she had been crying." Natsu finished with looking at the woman looking a bit sad that he hadn't been able to save her from the suffering entirely. Ezra stood and spoke, "it looks like they did a number on her arms I wouldn't be surprised if at least one is broken, among other things." Everyone knowing what she meant. As they turned to look at the bruising that had formed around her thighs and lower stomach.

The girl's shirt was all but shreds and her waist length auburn hair looked almost dark red from the blood that tainted it. She wasn't thin but she wasn't fat either. She had scratches and scrapes all throughout her body and it surprised Natsu that she was even conscious when he found her looking at her now. When Wendy returned to heal her more, the master shook his head and said she needed rest for the night and that the girl would be fine and she needed sleep as well. Natsu volunteered to stay with her for the night at the guild in case she woke up and had questions or started to freak out. It was decided, and everyone headed home and Natsu settled in a chair by the girl's bed. Happy was already passed out on the bed across from the girls'. He faded in and out of sleep always worrying that he would miss her waking up.

He woke up the final time an hour or so before dawn to the girl violently tossing and turning in her sleep mumbling something in her sleep. As he got closer Natsu strained to hear what she was saying. When he was about two inches from the bed he stared to make out what she was saying. "Jewel... Dragons.. Igneel... Save them. Jewel!" By this time, at the mention of dragons and Igneels name, he couldn't stand it anymore he was shaking her to get her awake. He had to have answers. He had to know the connection. But a blinding white/gold light make him cover his eyes and a second later he was on the ground. When he stood the girls cuts and scrapes had vanished and the bruises had all disappeared completely. And he looked up further to meet intense bright green eyes. She was awake.

**Please review guys! Hope you enjoyed and its suspenseful! But please review and tell me how I'm doing its the first time I've ever published anything for the world to read! **


	2. Wheres Joy?

**A.N. Thanks for helping me in the reviews! Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail! Also I feel as though I should mention, it is in the same town most of the same characters, but there will be completely different missions and situations because of my OC's. Enjoy Chapter 2! **

"You're awake." Natsu exclaimed surprised as she just kept staring at him with those same intense green eyes. The woman nodded and began to look around the strange place she was in. Natsu being quite dense started questioning her on why she was in the alley last night in the first place and why she had said Igneel's name. The girl ignored Natsu's persistent questions and started to test her legs and tip toed down the guild's stairs. "Hey! Wait a minute!" Natsu said.

"Why?" She spoke in a quite voice but her question had such a powerful emotion behind just one tiny word it took Natsu back. He looked into her eyes and they were filled with such longing and such emotion that it almost looked like deep saddness in her eyes. "Well, because. Everyone is going to be here soon and they'll want to make sure you're oka."

"Who's everyone?" She asked cocking her head to the side as if trying to figure out whether the man in front of her was a friend or a foe. "Just people from my guild. I, well uh, I saved you last night and brought you here for my friends to help heal you but uhh..." He trailed off as the memory from last night came back to her and tears started forming and flowing from her eyes. "Hey! Its oka! I knocked'em out for you!" Natsu said and put on his best grin.

"Fire." She whispered. Natsu's grin got wider "That's right, with my fire magic. So no more crying anymore oka," He sighed, "seeing people cry gets me all mushy or angry inside." The girl smiled and quitely walked over and gave him a small hug. "Did you find Joy too?" She asked slipping out of the hug and staring blankly into his eyes. "Uhhh who's Joy?"

Again fear filled the girls eyes . "You mean she's still out there?! I have to find her! She's the only family I have!" She panicked and starting to run for the door, only to run into hard plate of armor instead. "I see you have recovered quite well. I apologize if I hurt you." Ezra offered a hand to the girl that now sat on the floor. "Way to go Ezra, she probably has a headache again." Natsu exaggerated. "Oh! Before I forget, what was your name? I forgot to ask when you woke up this morning." The young girl looked at the two with wide eyes, they looked friendly enough but one could never be sure. Ezra picking up on the hesitation quickly offered a smile. "It's oka, really. We're the good guys." The girl taking this into account, stood and smiled, "My names Kay."

"Like, just the letter?" Natsu said confused at what he just heard. Kay chuckled at this, " No, like K-a-y." The look of realization took over Natsu's face as Kay looked at both of them and then turned to Ezra. "To answer your question, yes I did heal but thats only because I talked to Jewel," Kay smiled "She told me to be more careful on where I hang around at night and I assured her I would. But I really do need to find Joy. She's the only family I have left here." Upon hearing the name Jewel, Natsu remembered what he was trying to wake her up for in the first place. "How do you know Igneel?!" Natsu shouted "Who?" Kay questioned. "Igneel. You said his name and that Jewel name in your sleep."

"Oh," Kay blushed embarrassment creeping over her, "to be honest I'm not quite sure. I know I have these dreams where this girls voice talks to me and she sounds so powerful. That's Jewel. But honestly, I dont ever think I've heard of Igneel." she states apologetically. "LIES! You said his name in your sleep! You have to know him somehow!" Natsu hisses getting aggravated. "I'm sorry!" Kay shouts as she runs for the giulds' front doors tears streaming down her face.

In the guild Ezra is looking at Natsu with disappointment. "You made her run away and you made yourself look like an asshole. That's quite enough." Natsu looks down as anger builds up in him. "_she has to know Igneel. How else would she know his name" _he thought to himself. Sure he was angry but not with her. He was angry at himself for letting another lead go dry. As Natsu looked up and got out of his thoughts he realized that he would have to explain to everyone how the girl they worked so hard to save ended up running away because of him. He also realized that Ezra was rambling on about something and he should have probably been paying attention.

"What?" Natsu asked sheepishly. "Did you seriously not hear anything I just said?!" Ezra exclaimed hoping the annoyance would show in her voice. It did. As Natsu shook his head Ezra sighed "I said that because you lost her you can go find her again and but first you can explain to everyone why shes gone in the first place." Natsu groaned, "Well, what if I leave before anyone gets here and notices.?" _Thats a great idea _he thought as he turned around to a pretty full room of people, people including Mira, Wendy, Lucy, Gramps, and the popsicle. All of which were already wondering where she went.

"You what?!" Lucy, Mira, and Wendy all said in unison. Gramps was looking rather upset and Gray was giving him the death stare. "It's not like I had a choice! I was just asking her questions! She said Igneels name while she was sleeping," Natsu explained quite vigorously to aviod any punishment after he had explained the morning events leading to Kay leaving. "Strange," Master murmured "you said all of the sudden a white gold light flashed and she was completely healed, everything?" he restated. As Natsu nodded everyone fell silent. "Well," Lucy chimed in, "let's go bring her back or help her find this Joy girl. I think she feel a lot better after she gets her family around her, I know I'd be worried if someone here had gone missing.." They all shake their heads and turn towards the door. Master calls after them, "Be careful and try to not destroy anything this time!".

Mira decided to stay behind with Master Makarov. Ezra and Wendy decided to take the east side of town and Gray and Lucy took the west side, much to Juvia's distaste, leaving Natsu taking the north side of town. Natsu hoped they could find Joy too, but he was mainly worried about Kay. He needed answers, he needed to know how she knew Igneel. He ran forward looking down each ally and road. Natsu looked in even shops in hope the she had seen something that made her stop. At the far north side of town, he was running out of option on his side of town. It was a pretty quite part of town other then a few merchants trying to sell their junk. As Natsu looked down one of the final alleyways, his jaw dropped in surprise on what he found.

**Dun Dun Dun! Well howd I do? Reveiw so I can better the next chapter! Hopeing to have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow depending on how much I write and how long I have to work until next time! **


	3. Well you see what happened was

**A.N. Oka guys chapter three! Suspense! All my reveiwers are awesome and I'm hoping you like this chapter too! Just going to say this ahead of time I know this is going to somewhat backtrack in the story line but its a very important chapter! While the last part in the last chapter focused on the guild, this chapter will be following Kay after she runs from the guild! Enjoy!**

**Following Kay outside the guild:**

Kay couldn't believe that the man that Jewel told her she could trust was there yelling at her for no reason. He did have a point though, why couldn't she remember what Jewel looked like? Who was this Igneel, sure his name sounded familiar but she couldn't place his face. Tear streamed down her face as her feet just ran as hard and as fast as she could no intentions of stopping anytime soon.

Kay was lost in her own mind trying to place Jewel's face and remember who Igneel was but every time she tried to remember her vision hazed over and her head boomed with what felt like electric shock waves. _Whats happening to me _she thought to herself. She was near the towns northern border and her lungs screamed for the oxygen they were deprived of, she stopped in a nearby alleyway to collect her thoughts and catch her breath. She sat on an overturned crate and breathed in heavily and clutching her head trying to get in control of the shocks going through her head. _Whats that smell _ she thought as she turned up her nose, _blood? It couldn't be she was healed, but it _smelt_ like hers._

"Well didn't I get lucky. You got away last night because of your no good fire friend. But today it looks like your all alone." _That voice. It couldn't be. _Flashbacks from the previous night came flooding back and tears started forming in her eyes. It was the leader of the gang that had kidnapped her. The one who forced her against the wall. The one that couldn't be forgiven. Kay could hear the mans footsteps coming towards her, the buzzing in her head all but subsided and she felt this overwhelming feeling boiling up inside her. Her senses had increased, she heard ever muscle twitch in the man that had closed the distance and was mere feet from her. She turned and clinched her fists.

The man still had the same clothes on form yesterday. It had blood spatter on the shirt from where she fought in vein to get away, he just would hit her more. _ Thats my blood _ she thought. "What's that matter pretty don't you remember me?" The man asked with a devil grin, relishing in the deed, as if he accomplished something important. "Get away from me." Kay hissed as she clinched her fists harder and the feeling grew inside her. _He wasnt going to get away with what he did. She was going to make him pay. Make him suffer...Whats this feeling. Its as if my bloods rushing through my veins._

He edged toward her, now just a short foot or so in front of her. "Take one more step and you'll pay." she seethed "Well didn't you get feisty. What'd you friend do to you, get you a pep talk. Say you deserve better? Just remember, I FOUND you on the streets. You're still nothing." Anger flared in Kay as she darted in the direction of the man, "Shut up!" Catching her would be blow to the face, and whipping her around to crash against the wall. "Well this looks all to familiar, only this time, your friend wont help you." he whispered as he licked her neck up to her ear lobe. Kay shuttered at the fact that she was in this situation again, and he was probably right. The man who had saved her yesterday wasnt out looking for her she was sure. _I dont need his help I can get myself out of this. I got this._

She took a breath in and opened her eyes to the man before her who was inches from her face. "Theres those eyes," He laughed "I was worried you had already passed out and you wouldnt be any fun." Kay clinched her fists and pushed the man with all her might. Surprised the man faltered and staggered back. "You little bitch!" he screamed then taking a second look his expression change to that of fear, "holy shit. What are you?"

"I told you to GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kay screamed. The feeling was overflowing and her head buzzed with adrenaline, she looked down to find her body was glowing gold. _"_Just believe in yourself Kay. Focus." _Jewel? She was in my head? But how? Right believe and focus.. in myself. Alright! I can do this! _Kay thought and laughed at the little pep talk. Either she was going crazy or she was a mage.

_Alright, _ she thought, _focus_. Kay closed her eyes and focused on the energy around her willing it to come to her, to be honest she didnt know what she would do with it but she trusted she would when the time came. She opened her eyes to find her assailant eyes were no longer filled with lust but that of fear. He backed up, leaning against the other wall for security.

"I told you once, stay away from me and you insisted on coming to finish what you started last night. Now, YOU'LL PAY!" Kay hissed with anger and threw all her energy in a punch that landed square on the perpetrator's jaw sending him further into the wall he was leaning on, but Kay didn't stop with one punch. She threw another and more and more. Each time hitting the man that terrorized her night and dared to make her a victim. She kept going until she was out of energy to throw anymore punches. She raised her head to find the man had been knocked unconscious.

She smiled at the fact that she had defended herself and was no longer a victim. She panted hard, trying to catch her breath. After a moment, she stood taking inventory of her body. She was sore from exertion but other than that she was fine. She still felt the power that she had given off, it was radiating through her. She turned around to carry forward and was surprised to see the man that had yelled at her gawking with his mouth wide open in surprised.

Soooooo... what do you guys think Kays power is bahaha sorry for the backtracking but it was for the good! I swear! Reveiw! I'll get started on chapter four as soon as possibile!


	4. she's what?

**A.N. Oka so enough of the backtracking. Onward! Don't forget to review!**

"What the hell was that?" Natsu said still gawking at what he had saw. "What was what?" Kay asked sheepishly hoping her smile would try and calm him down. It seemed like that's all this boy knew how to do was yell and punch things. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! What the hell! Why couldn't you have did that last night?!" By this time Natsu had shaken his surprise off and started walking toward Kay. "No! Stay back! I don't want to hurt you by accident!" Kay frantically yelled. "Whoa your eyes." Natsu stated as he got closer, completely oblivious to Kay's warning.

Curious Kay took a step back from him and looked questioningly at the boy who was gawking again. "What about my eyes?" She asked still tense from the fight. "They're GOLD." He said closing more of the gap between them. Kay trying to stay away from Natsu fearing she might accidentally hurt him, took another step back. After all she had been wrong, he had been looking for her. She didn't know why but Jewel was right, she could trust him. Kay still stayed a but leery of her own new found powers _trust yourself idiot. Control yourself. _

"Why are you backing up for, I'm the one who should be scared after see that." Natsu said with a grin on his face. "Then why aren't you?" closing the gap further Natsu took another step and said, "Because I trust you, obviously your good. But I didn't know you used magic." Kay relaxed a bit. He already trusted her? He just met her yesterday, but he already accepted her as she was. Relaxing a bit more Kay answered his question, "I didn't know either. To be completely honest ever since I left your guild my heads been buzzing. Then he showed up here," She gestured toward the man that was still knocked out cold, "and I sorta lost control. I don't know what happened..."Kay trailed off trying to make sense of the scene that unfolded only a few short moments ago. Seeing her starting to question herself and the events Natsu cleared his throat "Hey well now its over and now you can come back to the guild with me and see everyone. They're really worried."

Kay was taken aback by this, growing up without much people caring for her. She wasn't used to people worrying about her. She took care of her and her own Jewel and Joy was the only people who cared for her since her mother died when she was six. Since Jewel only came to her in her mind, which still creeped Kay out, she only had Joy... "Joy! I have to find her!" Kay eyes grew panicked and she started to run away from the scene. "Relax were searching for her too." Natsu grabbed her arm to stop her. Only when he felt her relax the muscles in her arm is when he released her arm from his grip.

"Oh um well you see," Kay mumbled as she turned to face Natsu and looked toward the ground, "she really isn't a person. she's my friend don't get me wrong but uhh... well she's a cat...with wings." She finished with an even lower voice than what she had started with fearing that her new found friend would laugh at her. Natsu's jaw dropped to the ground once again. "You have one too!?" It was Kay's turn to be confused she looked at Natsu with a new confused look which Natsu laughed at. "Well I wonder who will find her, there in for a surprise. Let's go back to the guild, this day is already made me hungry!" Natsu chuckled and started walking toward the guild. "Yea. I guess so. If you're sure you want me to go." Kay said in a low voice again looking at the ground. "Sure! Everyone will be glad I found you!"

Natsu finished his sentence to hear a gasp from behind him and turned to find Kay on the ground gasping for air. "Oh come on!" Natsu ran by Kay side to see if there was anything he could do to help. He turned Kay over on her back to see her looking beyond him and the Gold in her eyes retreating to the inside of her pupils and the intense green shade coming back into view. "Kay! Come on! Breathe! Deep Breaths! Kay?!"

Kay took one final deep gasp and started coughing deeply. "You scared me! Your not allowed to do that yet!" Natsu scowled at her from above. After Kay regained her lung capacity she laughed hoarsely and attempted to stand only to stumble and start to fall. Natsu caught her arm just before the point of no return and pulled her forward. "Come on, let me help, or else it'll be a long trip." He chuckled as Kay begrudgingly accepted his help and put her around his neck. She felt his arm go from her other arm to the small of her back as she leaned into him. She felt her strength was completely drained. They started their long, short-stepping journey back to the guild.

**Meanwhile on the east side of Town with Ezra and Wendy**

"Joy! Kay!" Wendy yelled in her pre-puberty young girl voice. Ezra was scanning the crowd for anyone who might be looking for someone themselves. "With not knowing what this Joy character looks like, it will be difficult to spot her." Ezra stated with much distaste in her voice. Happy and Carla were in the sky looking for anything suspicious. The east side wasn't as busy as the west side but it was still bustling with excitement as people were out doing their daily chores or going to their jobs. "I know will find them Ezra, we just got to look. I feel really bad for Kay, not knowing where she was and being without her family must be really hard on her, especially after what happened." Wendy exclaimed. "Yea, I don't doubt that one of the groups will find them, I just hope we can do our part" Ezra replied. Wendy nodded and continued yelling.

A few blocks down with no response Wendy had started to lose hope in that the two were in the east side of town. "What names did you say miss?" Wendy turned to find an elderly woman that walked with a cane and had white crumpled hair. She smiled at the woman and repeated the names. "Oh your the second person who has asked for the Kay, but I've never heard of the Joy girl." Ezra turned to see who Wendy was talking to to and joined the conversation. "Do you know what way the girl asking for Kay went? Ezra questioned.

The elderly woman smile, "Are you her parents? It's so nice for the parents to look so hard for one girl! It gives me hope the future generation!" Turning to Ezra her face went from a smile to a cold stare, "Now you young man! You better take care or your girlfriend here! And your kid when you get her back! You hear me?!" Ezra, mortified that she was mistaken for a man just looked down perhaps the first time that she was struck speechless. Wendy saw that Happy and Carla had landed seeing them talking to the woman she mouthed to Carla, "Just go along with it."

Wendy then turned to the woman, still giving Ezra a talking to about being the man of a family and being able to provide for the family. Wendy interjected, saying "Oh yes. We will be more careful next time, you see it was just her brother that made her ran away from home," she gestured toward happy, snickering a bit, "and we were worried sick and came looking for her. Do you happen to know which way she went?" Ending the sentence with a wink in Carla, Ezra, and Happy's direction. Happy was dumbfounded knowing that he was the role of the brother and let out a scared "eep" when the woman turned toward him "YOU BE NICE TO YOUR SISTER!" The woman yelled then, turning back toward Wendy, "The purple haired girl went running off that way." Pointing one of her boney fingers in the direction of a row of shops. "Thank you!" Wendy yelled as the group started running off toward the row of shops.

In the middle of searching in the shops, happy looked at Wendy and stated, "That woman was scary. More scary then Ezra." Looking at Ezra happy was taken aback by how Ezra was still surprised that she had been mistaken for a man. Then Carla had an epiphany. "Hold on a minute, child." Wendy turned to see Carla's thinking face. "What is it Carla?" She questioned. "I do believe that this Joy girl, is not a human at all, but instead an exceed."

In a food shop, one of the last shops in the row the group was searching, the group walked in and asked the shop owner if he happened to see a purple haired cat, or a purple haired girl, just in care Carla's assumption was wrong. "No we haven't had a purple haired girl in here but as for cats," he nodded his head in the way of a booth that was in the corner, "She came in a few hours ago. I think she's pretty tore up about something. She kept mumbling." Shocked the group had a lead they went walking toward the booth. "Thank you." Ezra said turning back to the shops owner.

"Joy?" Wendy questioned, peeking around the booth to in fact find a purple haired exceed. "Depends on who's asking. What do you want?" The exceed glared, ready to take flight at a moments notice. "Well, we heard you were looking for someone, Kay. And we found her, but she got away but were looking for her too. Probably by now I wouldn't be surprised if she was waiting at the guild." Relief washed over Joy's face, "Thank goodness she's oka. I've been so worried since we got separated." She hugged Wendy. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

**Soooo I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the last ones. I ran into some personal issues with writing this chapter so hopefully it doesn't show! Please review! Until next time!**


	5. The story of Kay

**A.N. Just wanting to say thanks for all my readers out there! I hope you're enjoying it! Sorry it took so long to add another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Back in the guild:**

Gray and Lucy were the first show back up to the guild, looking exhausted. The west side of town was the busiest and the most crowded, trying to navigate the crowd had ended up being more stressful than what they had first thought. "Any luck?" Mira asked looking hopefully. "None," Lucy sighed looking disappointed "hopefully the others have better luck than us." She turned to see Juvia glaring at her from across the stairs, then flung herself at Gray, "My darling! Did she touch you!" trying to get a hug to comfort him but failed for the last minute Gray stepped back. * thud * "Would you knock it off. We were looking for someone."

A while later anticipation grew as the other group and Natsu still hadn't returned, Cana being the ever ready to have a drink stated, "Mira! This waiting is killing me! I need a drink." Mira just smiled from behind the bar and turned to pour a drink. "Do you really need a reason anymore?" Lucy chimed in, being logically but Cana just shrugged it off saying, "No, but the waiting is killing me." Right when she turned away form Lucy, Ezra and Wendy opened the guild door, a wave of hope and anticipation filled the room, "Did you guys have any luck finding Kay or Joy?" Lucy cheerfully said. "We did," Ezra smiled, "but before anything drastic happens let me explain something: Joy is an exceed." She bluntly stated as Ezra and Wendy parted to see the purple exceed come in with Happy and Carla.

Joy looked around the room of amazed mages to see yet another exceed sitting on a table not paying much attention. And decided to shrug it off. "Where's Kay?" She asked expectancy. Gray spoke up and informed the new exceed of the situation that happened up until this point. Tears brimmed Joy;s eyes as the story got into the details of the previous night. "I should have been there. I could have helped.." Joy trailed off listening to the rest of grays story. Lucy interjected the end of the story with a comment curious comment, "Do you think Natsu will be able to find her? The group that had been aware of Kay's presence at the guild looked at her. "I'm sure he can. It's just a matter of getting them back here." Master Makorav stated.

**Following Natsu and Kay:**

The journey was a long one but Kay kept hope in that the friends that she had made would find Joy. She felt her strength being drained further as she pressed on. About three quarters of the way there, she was more or less staggering her way through the town, even with leaning heavily on Natsu. "What's wrong?" He questioned, sincerely worried for the girl by his side. "I'm not sure," Kay whispered "my head is buzzing again." She stated before closing her eyes and loosing all strength in her legs. Natsu, sensing this, pulled her up on his back and started running toward the guild. "Just hold on, I'll get you there.!"

Running as fast as he could into the guild's doors, Natsu tripped over the first stair leading down the guild and sent both the unconscious Kay and him flying into the air. Taken aback by the sight, everyone by Joy was frozen in the shock of someone new busting through the guild's door. Joy spread her exceed wings and took flight just in time to catch the limp flailing Kay mid-air and brought her safely to the ground. Natsu, on the other hand, landed with a thud. Mockingly the group faked clapped and held score cards, giving Joy a perfect ten while Natsu got zero. Natsu angry for no reason over the fake scores started marching toward Gray, which held a negative ten score card. Joy, angered that they so easily forgotten the situation at hand, cleared her throat, "Excuse me, do you children even tend to tell me what happened to Kay and why she's unconscious?" twitching her eyebrows in anger. Natsu, regaining control and turning towards the voice, lost it again when he saw yet another exceed in his guild. "Who are you!" he demanded stomping toward the cat. "I'm Joy. Now explain what happened or else." Joy hissed in a bitter tone.

Telling the story from his point of view, everyone gasped. "I didn't even know she was a mage, I didn't pick up any magical energy from our first meeting but now, its an enormous amount" Ezra stood astounded by the story, staring at the girl who had seemed so frail the night before. Turning to Natsu she questioned, "You said she was complaining of her head buzzing?" Natsu nodded and Joy sighed. Everyone turning to Joy for an explanation, she sighed even deeper and started the story.

You see, someone put a lock on her memories, from before she was eight. She was born in a distant rural village, in the outskirts of the village, there was a dragon. It was a very powerful dragon. It was called the Dragon of Life. Kay's mother wasn't able to have children, but was a mage herself. She thought that if she could prove herself to this dragon, the dragon would give her the gift of a child. It took her eight years to prove herself, but finally the Life Dragon was convinced of her perseverance and conviction. The dragon granted her a child on one condition, that once she was born, she was to be given to her. Given the chance she had, she could have said no, but Kay's mother was so focused on having a child she would give anything, even the child itself. The dragon promised the mother-to-be that she would still have a connection with the child, but after she gave birth, she couldn't come around for the first year. Kay's mother agreed to the terms. Shortly after she became pregnant. Skip forward and Kay was born. Although her mother was very emotional to give her up to the dragon, she knew that it would be for the better.

A year passes and Kay's mother grew anxious to see her daughter. She went up to the mountain where she had left her. Kay was a year old and her mother thought she was the most precious thing she had ever seen. The dragon gave her strict instructions to teach the child to walk and talk as soon as possible, then bring her back. By the age of three, Kay was already forming sentences. That's when the mother knew it was time to yet again leave her daughter again with the dragon. The dragon promised her it was for the better, and the mother believed her but still was in pain. This time the dragon said she could come anytime she wanted but, when she said the mother had to go, she had to follow orders.

The day after that, Kay's training began – "Wait a second. Whoa. Just pause the story for one second." Everyone turned to Natsu, angry at the interruption. "You're telling me that this girl," He turned toward Kay and pointed, "Is a Dragon Slayer? But she couldn't even defend herself! How?!" He was baffled that someone with dragon slayer magic could so easily be assaulted like that. He didn't believe it.

"I was getting to that part, if you would just be patient." Joy said aggravated. She took a deep breath in and sighed, "Now, she was in training since she was three, at six she had learned a lot, much to the Dragon's surprise so she taught her more, she surpassed the dragons expectations and faced every challenge head on. At seven, She met a fellow dragon slayer, the closest in power that almost rivaled that in who was training Kay. He was the Death Dragon. he too had taken in a trainee, His name was Alec. Alec had also surpassed what the dragon had hoped for. The two spend a year being friends, then something tragic happened. It was when Kay was eight. Alec and her were hanging out as normal kids do. Alex said he had learned something neat from his dragon and asked if Kay wanted to see it. Being nave, Kay agreed. The boy started chanting in an ancient language and dark clouds grew over head. Alec was so excited to show Kay his new trick, he lost control of his magic. Being the dragon slayer of death, that's all he brings. The spell ricocheted off a protective barrier put on Kay and hit her mother. Killing her instantly.

Kay did everything in her power to save her mother, even casting the most powerful spell she knew at the time on her mother. Alec didn't know what he was doing that day. The dragons came to see a horrible sight. Kay's dragon, furious that the death dragon had put that spell in the hands of an eight year old, banished them from this dimension, sending them to Edolas. After losing all of the family and friends she had known, she turned toward her dragon for comfort, saying that she wanted to learn more powerful spells. Knowing that she wasn't ready the dragon refused, which sent Kay in a dark hole of isolation. The dragon didn't know what to do, the child that she had come to love and adore was crumbling to pieces in front of her. She then made the hard decision to lock again her magic, along with her memories. Just until she was old enough to handle more magic. Then more tragedy stuck and the dragon disappeared.

Joy paused for a minute to let the story sink in, faces of sadness and awe were in all the faces. She looked around the room and saw the face of determination on Natsu. He met her eyes and held a hard stare. "So I take it she disappeared before she could unlock her magic and memories again.?" Joy nodded and continued, "Yes, she came to me in a vision and intrusted me to unlock them for her. We have been to countless healers, but none of them could do the job. I have a feeling that her head buzzing and the brute force of her magical energy she pushed forward that she's unlocking her own magic. I just hope for her own sake that she can handle the past being remembered.

"You keep saying her Dragon, why don't you say her name.?" Wendy wondered. "Because she gave me strict instructions not to say her name until she said it. "Was her name Jewel?"Natsu said looking at the still limp body laying on one of the guild's tables. Shocked, Joy nodded, "How do you know that name?" she questioned sternly. "She said it this morning, she said 'Jewel said I could trust you' or something like that." They all turned toward the limp, heavily breathing body in awe wondering if there was anything they could do for the girl.


	6. What now?

**A.N. I'm so sorry guys I havent updated lately ): The work life is killer. But I swear I will not abandon this story! Enjoy!**

**Inside Kay's head:**

Darkness. That''s all Kay seen and felt. She had tried so hard to make it back to the guild to see Joy. She just wasn't good enough to make all the way. It was in her hands she was about there then it all slipped away. She grew into a deeper despair thinking that she would never get out of the darkness. She looked around the darkness, wondering what would become of her when suddenly a brilliant white light shone behind her. Warmth and love came from the light. Kay ran toward the light wanting comfort, wanting answers to what had happened back in the alley. She ran into the light and was embraced, covered in its warmth. The darkness then lifted to a serene meadow. "I've been here before.."Kay thought out loud. She explored the meadow to find at one end of the meadow there stood a great green dragon. She was then terrified, wondering if this was her fate. She knelt,trembling, waiting for the inevitable end of her.

_My child, do you not remember me? I will never do you any harm._ Kay's eyes widen in recognition, "Jewel?!" The dragon seemed to smile but then turned quickly into a worried straight face as she saw Kay fall to the ground remembering what had happened, and why she was able to use magic. "Why'd you leave me?! You said you'd always be there for me, you promised!" Tears streamed down she face as she stood to face Jewel. _I'm sorry my child, all I can say at this time is we had to, All dragons. But know this. _ Jewel looked sternly at Kay _I will always be with her, even if you can't see me. I'm still watching over you. Always. And I still promise you that. _

Kay moved by such emotion and so many memories being flooded into her mind, collasped on the floor again. "All of them?" Kay questioned. As the Life dragon nodded Kay asked, "So the boy who yelled at me this morning..." she trailed off, feeling guilty. _ Yes, he is Igneel's boy. He's very proud of who has turned out to be. You should remember Igneel. He never brought his boy over to visit but you know Igneel. _Memories of Igneel started rushing forward. She chuckled, "I remember I always used to tease both of you guys because I thought you were dating."

The dragon smiled. _I missed that laugh so. Kay, time is of the essence so listen very carefully. I'm going to unlock the rest of your magic, you already have all your memories and have again exceeded my expectations for dealing with the past. I also will put more spells in you. So please don't be alarmed if you know something when you wake up that you didn't know before. I believe you are ready my child. Know that I will always be watching and never forget that I love you. _The meadow and Jewel started to fade from sight, Kay didn't want Jewel to leave her again. Fresh tears started to form in her eyes as she started running toward the dragon. "Jewel no! Please! I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again! Please!" _I am always with you_. Jewel's voice said fading in the distance. 

"Jewel!" Kay bolted upright, almost knocking into the faces that were leaned over her. Embarrassment washed over her as her face turned a bright red. As she looked over she said a flash a purple and she knew it was joy. Jumping up, she grabbed the exceed into a hug, relieved that she was oka. Astonishment and relief washed over the room. She looked around to find that she was in the same room where she had woke up from this morning, only there were more people. She glanced at all the faces, only recognizing three, The boy who had saved her, twice, the girl who she had ran into when she was running away from the boy, and Joy. Joy gave her a nudge to walk over to the group of people on the other side of the room, "Well aren't you going to thank them?" Kay looked at Joy and mouthed "oops." She walked over to the group and politely folded her hands in front of her and smiled, "Thank you, all of you for helping me today. I really appreciate it." Kay only seemed to blink and there was a blue haired girl at her side, hugging her. "It was no problem at all!" The girl exclaimed, "I'm just glad I could help, I'm Wendy by the way." Wendy's smile grew bigger as Kay returned the hug.

Stepping forward, Joy cleared her throat in an authoritative manner, "I do believe proper introductions are due." She walked in front of Kay, pointing to each of the members she recited, "As you've already met the girl is Wendy, she has healing and supportive magic and is also a Sky Dragon Slayer. The red haired girl is Ezra, a reequipping type and is known as the fastest person able to reequip. Moving on the man beside her, Makarov, is the Master of this guild, he uses titan magic. The silver haired girl beside him is named Mira Jane and used to be known as the she devil, a take-over magic. The blonde girl sitting in the corner is Lucy. She is a celestial mage. Beside her – " As Joy went to go down the row to the man she was introducing next, she was baffled as he was stripping his clothes off, already having his shirt off and working on the pants – "Excuse me! Put your clothes back on! You're in front of ladies!" Joy screamed at gray, who was just as surprised to find himself stripping. Kay laughed as she saw the two bicker. She turned to find the boy who saved her, twice, beside her. He was laughing to, but stopped and turned to her, "I'm glad you're oka. I started to get worried when you passed out on me on the way here," He chuckled nervously, "The stripper over there is Gray, it's his weird habit. And I'm Natsu, but I guess we already met." He laughed a bit more, stretching one of his arms behind is head. "Natsu.." Kay repeated the name with a concentrated face. "Yea..?"

"Oh!" Kay blurted out. Not loud enough for anyone far away to notice, as everyone except Natsu and her were focused on Gray and Joy's bickering. Natsu's face went from nervous to confused. Kay chuckled as she shook her head, "Sorry, let me explain. When I passed out on you coming back to the guild, I learned a lot. I had a vision. I saw Jewel," pausing as she lowered her voice , "She told me a lot, but what scared me at first before I knew was, she's a dragon." She chuckled as she looked at Natsu's face, still the same as it was, "Anyway. She gave me my memories back. You're the one asking about Igneel," seeing his face light up to the name, she smiled. "I remember how I know him. He used to visit Jewel. I was still under her training then, so I was around when he came around. She told me that she was him.. but she couldn't tell me why..." She trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. "She told me to tell you that he said he was so proud of the man you had become. I'm sorry I couldn't find anymore else out for you, I tried. I really did." Tears were steaming down her face, she looked down trying to hide them. Natsu, on the brink of tears himself, pulled her into a tight hug, not daring to let go, he knew she tried her best, she took precious time that she had with Jewel, to ask about Igneel. _He's proud of me. _He thought "It's oka." Natsu whispered over and over again in Kay's ear.

The group that had once been focused on Joy and Gray, had now turned their attention on Kay and Natsu. Making sure Natsu had no wet marks on his face, Kay turned wiping her own stray tears away. "What did you do to Kay?" Joy demanded Kay shook her head and a stray laugh slipped out, "He didnt do anything thing joy, help me through so memories. It's oka. Really."Kay finished with a smile and Joy seemed to relax a bit. Gaining her composer a bit she straighten and cleared her throat. "I cannot begin to thank you all for everything you did the past couple of days, most people would have just left me to die, not giving it a second thought. You not only saved me once, but you found my family, and saved me again. I dont think I could ever thank you enough. But as for the matter, I need to know how much I owe you, being as you did bring back not only my magic, but also my memories." Kay turned toward the master of the guild who was shaking his head, " Child, You do not owe us anything, we we're simply doing what was right." Kay leaped forward, practically tackling the Master of the guild in a hug. Composing herself again she turned and started to walk out.

Sadness washed over her as she and Joy walked out the guild doors. She had finally made friends, and now she was having to leave them behind already. Joy sensed this, about a block away from the guild she turned toward Kay, "So, what now. We accomplished what we set out to do," Kay turned toward the exceed thinking it was a trick question she just gave a confused look as the answer. "Well, where do you want to go, we have the whole world, and our whole lives, what do you want to do with it?" Joy looked sternly at Kay forcing her to decide. "Well I always wanted to get a house or an apartment.." Kay smiled, "And my memories being back I do remember that I have a trust account set up by my dad." Kay's face turned into a scowl as she remembered her father. He was all for having a child, but he didn't want her to have any magic training. He came to see her once and that's when he told her that he was putting money away for her. Kay never saw him after that.

As they went to the bank in town, they looked through the record books to find the account, they turned to the archive as the account had not been touched in so long. Kay and Joy's jaw dropped as they told her the amount. "How much would you like to withdraw Miss. Pipin?" The teller asked cheerfully. "Uhh, well do you know of any houses for rent? Or apartments? By chance, that's the whole reason why I'm getting money in the first place" Kay asked hopeful. "Well I know this lady just moved out of her apartment not to long ago and I'm not sure the landlady has found anyone to take it over. The landlady in here today, if you want to talk to her?" The teller said in just as a cheerful manner. Kay nodded as the teller left her desk to find the woman. "I hope she's just as nice as the teller." Kay whispered to Joy. A woman that appeared to be in her mid forties came out dressed in a loose fitting blue dress with black flats on, she wore a smile and had a very soft face. She greeted Kay and Joy in a very formal tone and invited her into one of the offices that was in the bank. "I understand you're asking about the apartment I have for rent, is this correct?" Kay nodded. "Well," The woman who had introduced herself as Nicole stated, "I do have one for rent but the apartment right next to it is rented out too, and I'm friends with the owner of it and she says the tenant can be a little rowdy at times, I just want to warn you of this before we get ahead of ourselves."

Kay nodded in agreement but stated firmly that she was sure she'd have no problem with the tenant. "Alright then," Nicole smiled, "It's pretty a pretty simple apartment but I liked it when I lived there, my family just grew to much for me to keep living there, there's a balcony and its a two bedroom, one and one half bath, kitchen, living room, all the normal stuff." Kay nodded as Nicole explained how the house looked and asked when she was finished what would be the rent. "I'm pretty easy on my tenants, I charge 65,000 Jewel." Kay chuckled at the name, being the same word for both money and a dragon, but smiled at Nicole and shook hands, closing the deal. Kay went back to the teller and withdrew the first two months. "Alright, that's going to leave you with 34870000 jewel in your account Miss. Pipin." Kay had to admit, having a father that was rich and set up an account for you did have its perks. "Thank you!" Kay exclaimed as she took the money right back over to Nicole and she handed Kay the keys to the house.

**Oh my gosh, I kinda overdid it but oh well! Please review! Until Next time! **


	7. Was all lost?

**A.N. As promised! Enjoy! **

**Meanwhile, back in the guild:**

Natsu watched the girl he saved twice, walk out the guild doors. He didn't want to see her go, putting all this effort on someone just to have them walk out was emotionally stressful. As the guild doors closed as with that part of their lives it seemed that something had just went missing.. Natsu turned toward the group, looking the same way he felt, "Well why didn't you guys say anything to her? You just let her walk out like that?" Ezra turned and spoke for the group, "Why didn't you stop her, it seemed like she liked you the best anyway, plus you were the one who saved her twice anyway. We figured you were done with her, done with the task." Natsu looked down thinking of what she had said to him just moments ago. "She wasn't just a task I took on to finish! She was a person, we're were almost friends.. She KNEW Igneel. When she was a kid, she saw him." Wendy's jaw dropped in amazement, "She did?! Do you think she saw Grandeeney too?" Natsu shrugged his shoulders and looked at the door again.

"Well," Master Makarov stated, crossing his arms in an impatient manner, "what are you kids waiting for? Go find her, she can join Fairy Tail." Natsu looked at him excitedly and Wendy hugged him. "What are we waiting for? Let's go! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu ran toward the door but stopped when no one was following him. He turned and saw faces of worry and of doubt. "What's wrong now?! Let's go before she gets to far ahead." Lucy stepped forward still with her face of doubt, "What if we don't find her?" With the most determined face he could summon Natsu said in a forceful manner, "We will, me and Wendy are dragon slayers, we can smell her out! Hey Gajeel! You wanna help find another dragon slayer!" Natsu started by talking to the group but ended by yelling over to the far table in the corner where a hard stare looked up. "I bet she can even beat you in a duel!" Natsu said provoking the Iron dragon up from his seat. "Fine, but only to prove you wrong."Gajeel smirked and started walking toward the doors. "Hey wait for us! You don't even know what she looks like!" Natsu looking back to the group for support on his theory. But they had already passed him and was also heading for the door. "Hey!" Natsu said pouting as he charged his way to catch up the group.

The group looked in the north side first, seeming as that was were she last time, no luck. They checked at the restaurant where Ezra and Wendy had found joy on the east side, no luck, and much to Ezra pleasure, the group didn't find the old woman either. Lastly they checked the west side of town. The group got separated about half way through rush hour, where the most people where out in the streets. "Great," Natsu mumbled to himself, "First I get stuck with all these people in town, now I lose the group and I cant even track down Kay's smell. I wonder if anyone has had any better luck than me." Natsu looked up and saw what looked to be Kay's auburn hair in the bank window up ahead. He started running, hoping it was her. When he got to the window, however, she and the brown hair were gone. The teller at the desk looked at him with expectancy of him coming to talk to her. He heard one of the people in the back offices talking to someone but he didn't have enough time to hear the other woman's voice. Security was at hand to drag him out if he didn't leave on his own "I do have to warn you the land owner of the other building says her tenant can be quite rowdy, before we get ahead of our – " The rest of the conversation was interrupted by security guards dragging him out of the bank. Shrugging his shoulders he chalked it up to coincidence of the hair color. He still couldn't smell her anywhere.

Meeting back up with the group, hoping to find some better news Natsu waited up the checkpoint. When the rest of the group turned up with nothing to show for it, the were all starting to lose hope. Even Gajeel said he couldn't smell her in the town or any traces of her. The rest of the trip looking for her ended up just the group walking in circles around the west side. Looking in shops that she might be end, and asking the public's help. Still not a trace. It was close to sunset when they headed to the guild. Disappointed, Lucy was heading home. Hoping to cheer Natsu up a little bit, she invited him over for dinner. He agreed. Happy, Lucy, and Natsu all walked down the street in a glum manner, not having any luck with finding the girl who they had worked so hard in helping. It was outside of Lucy's apartment where they heard stepping going up the stairs to the house next to hers, "Hey Luce, I thought that house was for rent?" Natsu said looking up, _Stupid sun_ _I can't see who's living there now. Hopefully they're nicer than the old bat that used to live there. _"I guess they must have rented it out today." Lucy stated matter-of-factly as she too tried to get a better look.

Natsu was the first to get his hand at the right angle to block the sun, "Kay?!" The girl turned and to everyone's surprise it was them. Kay bounded back down the stairs and hugged Natsu tightly, "I thought I was never going to see you again!" Kay stated as she moved from hugging Natsu to hugging Lucy. Taking a step back she looked at the two, a curious look on her face, then awe stuck her. Kay turned toward Lucy, "I'm so sorry! I wouldn't have hugged him so much and got so close to him if I knew you two were going out!" Kay let out a sigh when she finished. "What? No! We're not dating." Lucy stated as she waved her hands furiously. "What's wrong with dating me!" Natsu said mockingly astonished by the words. "Besides everything? Nothing." Lucy retorted. Kay laughed at the argument. Afterward, Natsu and Lucy both looked at Kay and questioned her on where she went today. "No where really, me and Joy just walked around the town for a few minutes and then we went to the bank to get some money out of the bank. And we got this house." Kay finished with a smile as she turned toward the house, "Joy's out getting some groceries right now, she's getting plenty so if you two want to join us you're more than welcomed!"

"Hey cool, we're gonna be neighbors!" Lucy excited stated, showing off her own apartment. Kay laughed as she remember what her landlady had said about the neighbor, but assured Lucy it was nothing. The trio walked into Kay's new apartment and sat on the couch talking until Joy arrived. Grocery bags covering her arms, she entered and saw that company had come. "Good thing I got extras"Joy smiled at Kay, enjoying that Kay had made new friends and had an almost normal life again. Kay took the groceries and went into the kitchen to make dinner. Natsu, curious on how a tiny cat could carry that many bags when it took Kay two trips to carry all of them a room away. "Well I guess there's no sense in hiding this from you anymore, Kay is friends with you now." When she finished she wasn't a little cat anymore, She had transformed, not only in size but also in color. Joy now stood as tall as Lilly, with the color of pure white gleaming off of her. Shocked Natsu's mouth fell open, "Great not another one! Don't tell me you carry a sword too!" Joy looked confused at Natsu, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm an archer." she bluntly said.

"Joy! We agreed!" Kay shouted from the kitchen. Shrinking back down to her purple little form Joy sighed and went to go help in the kitchen. Once Joy looked up to see what Kay had planned for fixing, she gawked in surprise. "I thought you said we agreed!" Joy yelled and then chuckled. The spoons were dancing. Kay was giving life to things that never were suppose to move. Lucy and Natsu worried about the yelling came in and were equally surprised. "How the hell are the spoons moving?!"Natsu yelled. Kay shrugged, "It's life magic." Keeping it simple. She turned to the table. Putting one of the dishes on it and turning to take another one that the spoons themselves had made. Thanking them, they returned to be the lifeless creatures they were. "I have to say you're transitioning well to magic, it's like you never lost it." Joy looked at Kay in a worried manner, fearing she might be taking her magic to far on the first day. "Don't worry about it Joy, I'm fine." Kay answered smiling. When dinner was ready, the group sat at the table, talking and laughing over the meal. A surprise knock came at the door and everyone stopped.

"Who is that?" Lucy wondered out loud. "I'm not sure, you two are the only ones that know where I live," Kay looked at the door for a moment longer when Natsu started getting up to answer it, "Oh, don't trouble yourself. I got it." Kay stood and walked over to the door. Opening to find Ezra and Wendy. Equally surprised to find each other. "Kay!" Wendy yelled as hugging her friend. "I'm glad to see you too Wendy, but how'd you know where I lived?" She looked at the two as they came into the house. "Well we went over to Lucy's first, to continue the search party tomorrow, but then we heard her talking in here." Ezra explained. Kay nodded in understanding. The house-warming party went on with the two added guests. Joy brought out the grocery bag that she refused to let Kay take, it was filled with four bottles of alcohol. The night ended with a grand finale of everyone drunk except Wendy who laughed at her friends' drunken state.

The morning after Kay woke up on the foot of her bed. Not wanting to open her eyes yet, she inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. Then the pillow she had been laying on, moved. It wasn't a jolting move, but a slow steady pace of moving up and down. She inhaled again, this time through her nose to see if she could identify what it was. _Spices? Timber? Where have I smelled this before? _Then it hit her_ a fire. _She opened her eyes to find that she was, not on fire itself but on a fire dragon slayer. Kay had to admit she liked that smell of Natsu. She looked down to find Wendy's head on her back, sleeping soundly and Lucy's foot in front on Natsu's face. Kay chuckled at the sight, but still wondered where the rest of the group went. Not being able to toss and turn, hindered her line of sight. She stretched out her arms and wiggled her feet, causing Wendy to stir. Taking advantage of the opportunity Kay slipped up from the bed without causing anyone to wake. She then tip toed out the bedroom door, finding Ezra asleep on the couch. Happy, Carla, and Joy all asleep in separate chairs. A wave of relief washed over Kay as she saw everyone was oka.

Kay went back in the bedroom to get a fresh change of clothes, went into the bathroom and drew a hot bath and put mint extracts in. Once she she relax and thought about she past week. Within four days she went from being homeless, not knowing who she was, to a dragon slayer with a home that she rented, had good friends and a normal life. When her fingers began to prune she got out and dried off. After she had changed and drew her hair up in a high ponytail, she peeked out of the bathroom to see if anyone was awake. She was surprised to fins Ezra in the kitchen fixing breakfast for the still sleeping group. Sensing another presence, Ezra turned to find Kay standing in the living room. "Oh, I hope you don't mind I'm fixing everyone food." Ezra exclaimed. "Not at all! I just didn't see you as the cooking type." Kay folded her hands in front of her, nervous she had said the wrong thing. Ezra just laughed, "Well, it'll be a secret then."

A stack of french toast laid on the table before them, along with strawberries, blueberries, and maple syrup. Kay wondered if she would have to wake the group up, as if the aroma wasn't enough to make anyone's stomach rumble. She was able to break down and open the bedroom door when she heard Natsu yelling on the other side. "Why the hell is there a foot in my face!?" "Quit yelling! I'm trying to sleep! And get out of my bed!" Kay then heard a loud thud on the ground. Happy walked over to Kay and chuckled, "I wonder when Lucy's gonna realize that it's not her bed.." The bedroom door opened as a still sleepy Wendy walked out as well as Natsu, angry that he got kicked out of bed. Angry turned quickly into hunger as he smelt the food on the table. He called back to Lucy to get out of Kay's bed and come eat.

When everyone has had their fill of the french toast, Kay starts piling the dishes in the sink and starts the water. Joy walks over to help but stops when she's forced to play mediator to happy and Carla's bickering match. Kay smiles, not really minding to do the dishes. Lucy steps forward to help instead. Surprised at the gesture Kay looks a bit shocked but smiles as acceptance for the gesture. "So is anything exciting happening at Fairy tail today?" Kay asked washing a plate. Lucy laughed, "Everyday is exciting, but today we're hoping to see someone be added to the guild." Lucy hinted around. "I'll bet they'll fit right in!"Kay smiled, being as dense as always. Lucy let out a sigh, hoping she would catch the hint. "We're getting a new member today? Who is it?" Natsu interrupted the conversation. Ezra, already fed up with his denseness, smacks him on top of the head, "Shut up. Idiot." Natsu then understood what Lucy was trying to do, "Ohhhhhh!"

Kay looked questioningly at the group, but went on washing dishes, "Well. I have to look for a job. I mean, money just doesn't grow on trees, and rents going to be due before I know it. Do you guys know anywhere hiring?" Kay asked still washing dishes. "Yea! There's a fish market that is! That way I can get a discount on fish!" Happy stated excitedly. He looked at the other members with a smile, only to be met with glares. "I guess I can try there, can you guys show me where it is?" Natsu smiled, a plan forming in his head, "Sure, I can! Why don't you guys go ahead to the guild and I'll be there after I show Kay the market." He finished by winking to the other members and started to push them out the door. Lucy was stubborn and was last to be pushed out the door. Whispering harshly, "You better not screw this up Natsu!" He nodded and smiled as he shut the door. _What could go wrong?! My plans perfect!_

**So long of chapter! Bahaha Dont forget to review! Until Next time!**


	8. Gajeel's anger

**A.N. Oh gosh guys, it's been so long since I posted, Sorry! Enjoy!**

Natsu smiled, his planned seemed perfect. He had sent Happy to the guild so he couldn't make a big fuss when they went past the fish market. "Do you think they'll give me a job right away?" Kay asked wondering if she had to change. "Probably, but there are a lot of places hiring." Kay nodded at Natsu's statement and went into the bedroom to change. Suspicious of what Natsu was planning, Joy eyed the boy, glaring at him with full force until he met her eyes. "What are you planning?" she whispered. Natsu smiled bigger, "It's a surprise!" When they heard the door open they both looked to see Kay come out in a dark green short-sleeved button down top with white Capri pants. Her hair was no longer up in a ponytail, instead ringlet curls hung down to the middle of her back. "Well, does this look oka?" Kay questioned, looking to see Natsu gawking at her hair, and Joy smiling in approval. "It looks very professional." Joy stated. Kay smiled and started walking towards the door, "Well come on guys, let's go!" Kay smiled and grabbed her house key and followed by Natsu and Joy she walked out, ready to face the day.

Walking up the sidewalk, Kay looked excitedly at all the buildings. She twirled, skipped and galloped her way to the middle of the town square. She looked back to see Natsu, the one who was suppose to be leading her, was still behind. She walked back to his side just in time to hear his stomach rumble. Kay realized then that it was time for lunch. "Hey can we break for lunch, I'm starting to her kind of hungry." Kay lied, but not wanting her friend to be hungry because of her. "Sure! I'm starving!" Natsu replied. They then walked into the nearest restaurant, a quaint shop that served all meals, all day. The waitress seated the trio at a booth and took their order. When the waitress was coming back with their drinks, the trio was working out their attack plan, or at least Kay was while Natsu and joy glared at each other. Noticing Kay's job search she spoke up, "You know miss, we're hiring too!" Thw waitress smiled as Kay looked up. "Really? That's great!" The waitress nodded as she set the drinks down, "I could go get the owner if you wanted to talk to him, he's really nice!" Kay nodded but Natsu shook his head, mortified. _My plan's falling apart, just because I was hungry!_ He thought to himself. Seeing his mortified face, Joy laughed.

Confused the waitress left to get the order. Natsu, thinking of a distraction grabbed Kay's wrist and started to pull her toward the door. "Hey! We have to hurry! I forget something!" Natsu frantically yelled as Kay put some money on the table and tripped toward the door. After the got outside Natsu took a deep sigh of relief. Turning to see a glare from both Joy and Kay, he laughed nervously. "Come on! We have to hurry!" As Natsu started running, the glares became worried faces and start chasing after him to catch up. The run what seems to be never ending city blocks. Joy spreads her wings and takes flight, seeing what could possibly be in Natsu's head.

As she sees the guild up ahead in the distance, she smiles to herself, feeling bad for the glares she gave the boy below. Back on the ground, Natsu was still ahead but Kay wasn't far behind, panting but still keeping up. Natsu stopped at the destination and turned to see Kay not looking wheres she was going. Opening his mouth to say something, Kay ran into him and knocked both of them through the Guild doors. Kay opening her eyes and rubbing her head from where she hit it tumbling over. Kay then realized that she was on top of Natsu, not only on top but straddling him. Her face turning a deep red she got up and apologized and looks to see the whole guild looking at her.

Kay further looked and saw that it was a party. _Must be for the new member I heard about last night._ Kay nodded to herself, wondering who it could be. She didn't really know that many people yet, she turned to see Natsu and a shirtless man arguing. _That must be gray, I remember Natsu telling me about him, and about his weird hobby._ Ezra was the first one to walk up to Kay. "Well, How do you like it?" Kay looked confused at her question. Why was she asking her? She wasn't part of the guild. Picking up on her confusion, Ezra laughed, "I guess Natsu hasn't told you." Ezra smiled, "We want you to be a member of Fairy Tail." A shocked expression came to Kay's face. "But I've only remembered that I have magic a couple days ago.. What if I'm not good enough?" Kay finished by looking down at the guild's floor. She heard tiny footsteps coming toward her. She looked up to find a white exceed with her arms crossed. "Child, you have to stop doubting yourself if you ever hope to be anything." The white exceed finished by spinning the other direction and flicking her tail. Kay looked at all the eager faces looking at her. She smiled, people who she didn't even know wanted to become her friends, and she already had friends here. She lived here, and this counted as a job right? Kay started laughing, she looked at her group of friends, who started to look at her strangely, "Sure! Let's do this!"

Mira stepped forward with the stamp, asking where she would want the emblem. "Hmm, I haven't thought that far ahead!" Kay laughed, "How about here?" She offered the inside of her arm. Mira nodded as she stamped the gold emblem to Kay's arm. Everyone was excited, and the party continued with Kay joining. In the mist of the party Gajeel looked Kay over, thinking to himself that there was no way that she was more powerful then him. Walking over next to him, Levy caught him staring at her like he already hated her. "What's wrong? You should be happy, we have a new member. Plus I heard she's super powerful." This only made Gajeel more angry. He jumped off his seat and up to the rafters of the guild. Eying where Kay went. He then transformed his fist into iron and sent it flying in Kay's direction. Sensing something was coming, Kay pushed Natsu out of the way and jumped with Lucy just as the iron fist landed on the table where she was once standing next to.

"What the hell man!"Natsu yelled as he got up from Kay's push. Lucy still shock from the sudden jump looked at Gajeel in disbelief. "Everyone's saying how she's such a powerful mage, I don't see it, all she did was dodge a blow." Gajeel screamed. Furiously he went to take another blow, yet again Kay dodged it, pulling people out of the way. "What did I ever do to you, I've never even met you!" Kay said, dodging yet another powerful blow. _Wait a second. _Kay thought to herself,_ this is iron. _"Your Metalicana's boy!" Gajeel then got angrier and started punching with two iron fists instead of one, "Don't say that! You have no right! He abandoned me. I just trained under him!"

Kay looked at him anger forming on her face. Then the master of the guild appeared, shock on his face that the new member was already into a fight. "If you must fight, then move it outside! I don't want to spend anymore money on refurbishing the place again!" Kay relaxed, thinking it was over, the master of the guild usually had final say in all matters, didn't he? Kay turned to see if the man that had attacked her had relaxed too, just to be hit with and iron fist in the jaw. Shocked faces filled the room.

Natsu furious that Gajeel had the nerve to mess up his plan started climbing the rafters to Gajeel. Ezra had the same emotions showing on her face, but not going into any action, hoping that if she stayed then more people would too. Kay recovering from the blow, got up and faced the man who had landed a firm punch. "Alright, lets go." She exclaimed while smiling. Gajeel excited to hear this statement, jumped down from the rafters just as Natsu was getting up them. "Hey! Get back up here and fight me!" Natsu yelled as he saw Gajeel land a few feet from Kay. "Sorry, I dont have a fight to pick with you today, so stay out of this!"

Kay was furious at the damage that this man in front of her had caused the guild. "I'll fight you. On one condition." Gajeel looked at the girl expectantly, "We don't fight here." Kay finished with deep seriousness in her green eyes. Gajeel laughed as an iron fist landed another blow on the girl pushing her outside. Kay screamed in pain as Gajeel laughed another time, "Sure, I can take this party outside." Kay got up another time, ready to face her opponent. Each time Gajeel threw a blow at Kay she dodged making sure no one was in it's path either. Kay wasn't sure what sort of plan she had, but she needed to get out of the public. She continued dodging blows until she saw the park like landscape. _Perfect! _Kay thought. The guild followed the fight to the park and circled around the panting Gajeel and Kay. "Are you planning on just dodging everything I throw at you! That's not a fight!" Gajeel screamed, still panting. "Oh, I'm not planning on doing that, I just didn't want you to hurt innocent people!" Kay screamed back, panting from dodging and pulling people away from harms way. Kay leaned back on a huge tree. And started to be absorbed by the tree. "You want me to fight? Fine! Just don't hold back!" Kay said as she was finished being absorbed into the tree.

The ground started to rumble from the tree, moving toward Gajeel, who was still in shock from what he saw. The tree roots shot up from the ground, Kay at the start of them and wrapped around Gajeel's body. Kay, not attached to the roots anymore, waved her hand. The roots and Gajeel being pushed to the ground. Once on the ground Kay once again moved her hand and roots started to whip and punch the tied Gajeel. "I told you not to hold back! Fight back!" Kay screamed slamming her fist into the ground as roots furiously whipped Gajeel while holding him down. Gajeel furious that he was tied up in the first place, started to fight back, thrashing his fists to fight the roots, only to be slammed with another root. "Fight back! How do you think Metalicana would feel about you being able to be defeated so easily!" Kay yelled again. Gajeel, grunting in exertion grabbed the roots and ripped them in half, the roots, in turn, going limp around him. Kay smiled thinking his dragon would be proud of him, even though he had turned on the dragon saying he didn't care for him. _They all care._ Kay thought.

Gajeel then used his breath attack, which grazed Kay and the crowd behind her, but the tree in which Kay had been absorbed in took the brunt of the blow. Kay twinged in pain feeling not only hers but the tree's blow too. _I must not have severed the tie completely _Kay grimaced as she recovered and focused on the man in front of her. The cuts and scrapes he received by the roots had disappeared, being replaced with iron scales. Kay smiled even more knowing this would be her first true fight as a dragon slayer. All the training, and all the mock fights that her and Jewel had done. It was just play, this also was just a friendly fight, one with a fellow guild-mate. _I'll still win!_ Kay thought as she started to focused all of her energy.

Gajeel started charging toward Kay, his fists pulling back to finish the fight. As he went to punch, she disappeared. He stopped and looked at where she once was, surprise over took his as a bright white gold orb appeared. The orb started drawing him in. Trying to stay away Gajeel fell on the ground and started to grab at the grass blades. The grass blades was pushing him away , moving him toward the light. As Gajeel got closer he saw Kay in the middle of the light. "What the hell?" He exclaimed as he yet again letting down his guard. Kay opened her eyes to look at the man. Gajeel's face lost all color, "Her eyes! They changed!" Everyone in the crowd except Natsu gawked at their new guild-mate. As Gajeel went to stand Kay clapped her hands together and looked at the man before her chanting sothing inaudible. In a blink of an eye the two switched places. Gajeel stunned that he was trapped inside an orb tried to escape only to be forced back in the stance he was in. Kay turned and smiled. "I'm not going to complete the spell. But just know you have lost."

Kay turned to see her new guild-mates shocked faces. Ezra was the first to step forward, congratulating Kay on her win. "Why won't you complete the spell though, is he just going to stay in there for the rest of his life?" Natsu asked, walking over to the orb. "I just dont want to. But I wouldn't go any closer." Kay stated not wanting to go any further than that but chuckled when Natsu got shocked when he touched the orb. "But why? It's just a restraint, isnt it?" Natsu pursued. " In this stage, yes. But if I completed it.." Kay trailed off not wanting to say it. She looked at her other friends for help with the situation. "Just leave it alone flame brain!" Gray said, nodding toward Kay. "What'd you say to me stripper!" Natsu said angrily stomping toward him, "Another love rival! Beloved, why must you put me through so much!" A voice from the bushes wailed.

"Juvia? Is that you? Why are you hiding in the bushes?" Lucy asked, a creeped out look on her face. "Ahh! My rivals have banned together!" Juvia sighed from the bushes. "What is she talking about?" Kay whispered to Lucy. "She's obsessed with Gray, and she thinks that we're out to get him for ourselves." Kay's faced went from surprise to creeped out to shock. "Oh..that's, different." Lucy nodded in agreement. Distracted from the scene Kay directed her attention toward Gajeel, who was still in the orb. "Don't ever hit me again. Do you understand?" Kay's voice had become fierce, "Especially if I'm not excepting it. I would have fought you either way." Gajeel nodded, knowing he had been defeated. He had a new-found respect toward Kay, but never saying it. The orb dissolved and Gajeel hit the ground. "I'll warn you, you'll feel weak for a day or so, so just some rest. Oka?" Kay smiled at her once opponent. Gajeel nodded and walked off.


	9. Please don't leave

**A.N. Sorry for all the grammar errors in the last one! Ill make sure to double check this time! Enjoy!**

The party continued outside. Kay was enjoying herself with the group of friends that had been there since the beginning. Natsu was still curious about the orb. Asking her about it every chance he got. Cana brought alcohol and booze were flowing freely through the crowd. Ezra was at a makeshift table, munching on a piece of strawberry cake, and Gray was trying to outrun Juvia. She looked over to Lucy and found a man beside here to where there was just empty space before. Kay gave Lucy a questioning look. Lucy met Kay's eyes, "Oh this is Loke, he's one of my spirits, but he's also a member of Fairy Tail. It's kinda a long story."She said thinking back on the day she saved him from disappearing. "Oh I forgot your a Celestial mage. My aunt was one. She was pretty cool, but I think she only ever got two or three keys. One was gold and one was silver I remember." Kay smiled thinking back on her aunt. She was the reason that she and Joy met in the first place. She was sweet and kind, but it didn't last, when she met her new husband, he forced her to give up magic, and anyone with magic.

"So what about that orb?" Natsu said, breaking Kay's train of thought. "I told you not to ask!" Kay retorted. "Come onnn! Please!" Natsu begged. "What if I win in a fight!" Kay laughed at this statement. "No! I dont want to fight you." Natsu was shocked, "Why?! You fought Gajeel!" Kay shrugged, "He forced me to." Natsu had a plan then. Fire danced along his fist, "Then I'll make you fight me!" He swung. Kay dodged his fist, sighing. "I don't want to fight you though!" A crowd had drew to yet another fight with the new member. "Man, she sure is a fighter." Gray stated. "That's because she's a real man!" Elfman threw his fist in the air as Lucy and Mira just looked at each other.

"Natsu, I don't wanna fight you!" Kay exclaimed as she dodged yet another blow. "But I wanna find out what that orb does and you said if I beat you in a fight you'd tell me!" Natsu yelled trying to land a blow on her, but failing. "I never said that!" Kay stopped. And called the roots out of the ground again. The roots wrapped around Natsu's legs and began to pull him down but were scorched and fell to the ground. Kay screamed as she felt the burns on her arms start to form. Anger crossed her face, "I should have known that wouldn't have worked on you." She chuckled as Natsu threw a fire ball at her. Thinking it would be the end of the fight he waited for her to tell what the orb was. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms a triumph smile on his face. He only opened them when he heard gasps in the crowd. _Shit I didn't do anything to bad, did I?_ He thought to himself as he opened his eyes. Shock then consumed him. Kay was eating his fire. EATING. HIS. FIRE. "What the hell!" Natsu screamed. Kay chuckled when she finished. "I told you I'm the Life Dragon slayer. I can consume anything, and be absorbed into anything with life. Fire has life in it, you of all people should know that." Kay stated as she looked around with the faces of awe. Natsu shook his head, trying to shake off his shock. "You know what else has life in it?" Kay asked a bit of sarcasm in her voice, "Water." Natsu looked as she was drawing water from around her.

Water drew from the ground, from the glasses and from the air, all forming another orb around Kay. Natsu looked in her eyes, they were still the intense green which made Natsu feel a little better. He felt bad, he didnt know she was such a powerful opponent. A shriek caused Natsu to look away from Kay. Juvia had stopped chasing Gray, she looked down to see her body was being pulled into the orb. "I forgot, she's made of water." Happy stated staring at her as she began to break down even more. Water began whipping around Kay. She closed her eyes and started chanting. The water became alive and started to go after Natsu, slashing back and forth. Natsu jumped back being pulled back into battle, but was yet again distracted by another shriek by Juvia. Some of the guild had started yelling at Kay to stop. Kay, noticing that quite a few people had stepped on to the battleground she looked to she the woman breaking down. _A woman made of water, a rainwoman. I've never seen one. I didn't know._ She waved one of her hands and in an instant Juvia was back to normal, but water was still being drawn to Kay. Juvia, relieved looked toward Kay, Their eyes met and she saw Kay mouth "I'm sorry" to her Juvia nodded, she understood. She didn't know. Natsu not being distracted anymore, turned his attention toward the battle once again. He threw a bigger fireball at the water orb, thinking it would turn to steam. The water, instead of being dissolved, absorbed the fire and became more alive thrashing Natsu to where he was bleeding. "Natsu, you wanted this fight, now fight me! Gajeel fought back more than this!" Kay shocked that she was beating him so badly. Natsu angry that Kay had compared him to Gajeel, fire started dancing up his arms. Steam started rolling off his body where water hit him. Natsu was now engulfed in fire. Kay smiled transporting herself out of the safety of the orb.

"Figured I'd make this the fairest fight I could and hide in something isnt fair." she said as the white gold force Natsu saw in the alley started to form around Kay. When Natsu looked in her eyes again, they were gold. Natsu knew it was time to get serious, drawing all of his energy in the fire grew. The heat of the fire making the crowd take steps back. Kay matched his fire with a dazzling white light. Natsu made the first move throwing all of his magically energy at Kay, Kay doing the same. The forces met in the middle, causing a merge of the powers. Kay started to wave her hands in a circular motion and to Natsu's disbelief Kay's energy started to consume his fire ball that he worked so hard to create. The merged powers then went back to Natsu unconscious.

The battle being over Kay dropped to the ground panting. Two battles so close together caused Kay to tremble on the ground, her muscles screaming for being used so much. Kay got up looking over expecting Natsu already to be up and ready for round two. The only thing is when Kay looked over, Natsu wasnt up. He lie there. Motionless. Kay ran over to him. Kneeling down she picked up his upper half of his body and placed it in her lap. She started rocking back and forth. This couldn't happen. If it did, she would be no better than what Alec did to her mother. Tears started flowing from her eyes. Worried guild-mates were still in shock. "Please," Kay whispered to Natsu, "you have to be oka. You saved me. And how do I repay you? I wont let this happen. You wont die on me." Kay was whispering harshly now. She started to chant in ancient language. Joy overhearing some of what Kay was chanting, pushed her way in the front of the crowd, "Kay, no! You'll die too!" Kay disregarded her friends warning, she would save her friend. She owed him that much. She looked down and the boy in her lap had started breathing again. Kay smiled, still chanting. She then took her hands away from Natsu's head and hovered them above his heart a white gold glow coming from her hands. Kay then knelt down and placed her lips on Natsu's forehead, a brilliant white glow emitting from the place on his forehead. A few moment passed with Kay over Natsu, worried faces gathered around the two, hoping for the best.

Kay was swaying from exhaustion, but she pushed forward. Natsu finally opened his eyes and Kay hugged him tight " I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry." cheers exploded from the crowd. Natsu got up, still confused at why people were cheering and Kay was hugging her. Natsu offered Kay his hand to help her up. She was still saying sorry. "Don't worry about it." Natsu shrugged it off. Kay spend most of the rest of the party in the corner. Not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. Natsu tried to talk to her, but every time he saw her, she just apologized and ran the other way. "What's with her?" He asked Lucy. "You don't remember?" She asked. "All I remember was a big ball of fire light coming at me, then I woke up on the ground." Natsu explained. Lucy shook her head in disbelief, "Well, how do I explain this easily." Lucy thought a moment. "She killed you Flame brain. But then she brought you back. She almost killed herself by bringing you back but she wouldn't quit." Gray stated bluntly. Natsu started to understand what Kay was going through and started to look for her.

Kay left the party, Natsu kept trying to find her and ask what was wrong. She couldn't tell him. She got to into the fight. She wasn't ready for this kind of power. If she didn't concentrate she could kill someone and not be able to bring them back. Sure the kiss worked this time, but what about next time. _I wont let that happen. I'll seal away my magic. This time for good. I'm so sorry Jewel. I failed you. _Kay's face stained with fresh tears on her face. She ran the rest of the way to her house. She took one last look of the outside of it. She would have to move too. Being neighbors with someone at Fairy Tail would get stressful. Kay had this all figured out. She would talk to Nicole tomorrow, tell her she could keep the extra money. With drawl enough money to make it a few months, then catch a train out of town and lock away her memories and her powers. Joy seemed to like it here, she has a lot of other exceeds to run around with, and Natsu even said Lilly could transform too. _Natsu._ She thought to herself as she walked in the door.

She couldn't find any of the group to tell them that she was leaving. Although she didn't really blame them for avoiding her. Her home was dark, Joy hadn't made it home yet. She went into the second bedroom just to make sure. Kay then went into her bedroom, changed into her sleeping clothes and crawled into her bed for the last time. She had just got comfortable when she noticed something was off. Her bed instead of being greeted with coolness, the sheets were warm, almost hot, as if a personal heater was under the blankets. She then rolled over to investigate, She yelped when she came face to face with the one person she didn't want to see. Natsu.

Being so close to him it felt nice. Kay almost forgot about the moments before looking at him, the innocents on his face. Then the memory flowed her mind, making fresh tears on her face. Natsu being oblivious to the situation rolled toward Kay and flung his arm around her pulling her close. Knowing if her tears touched him, he would wake up and think she was weird. Kay tried to inch away but his sleeping grip seemed stronger than his waking grip. Kay looked up at his face, from what the moonlight shown he was asleep. Kay;s face was so close to his own that she could feel his breathe. _He's so warm though. _Kay thought, then shook her head, _Get it together Kay, you're leaving tomorrow. _

Kay tried to break free again, this time succeeding. Once out of bed, Kay turned to go toward the door but stopped when she heard Natsu stirring. She looked back to see moonlight reflecting off Natsu's eyes. "I was wondering when you'd come home. I need to talk to you." Natsu said stretching and getting up from the bed. Kay sighed and went out the door, knowing he would follow. She sat on the couch and waited for him. Once seated, Kay turned to him, eyes tearing up again for the trouble that she caused him.

Natsu eyed her carefully, once he saw tears streaming down her face, he became worried, "Hey what's wrong?" Kay wiped her eyes furiously, "It's nothing, don't worry about it." She tried to put on her best smile but ended up only crying more. "It doesn't look like nothing." Natsu mumbled. Kay chuckled even when she was crying he was still being as stubborn as ever. Kay looked at Natsu with a serious face. "I really am sorry. I wish I would have never have done it." Kay looked down wishing that she could just lock her memories away now and run away. "You're talking about killing me right? Well, I'm saying don't worry about it. You brought me back. That's all that matters," He chuckled as he seen you mortified face, "Seriously, don't worry. Even if I did die, and you couldn't bring me back. I wouldn't worry about it to much, because you're a damn good opponent." Natsu had on his best goofy grin and felt good when he heard Kay laugh at it. Kay had tears streaming down her face as she threw her arms around Natsu. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Like I said don't worry about it. You act like you're leaving or something big." Natsu said picking up on the deep remorse in her voice. "Well, I thought about it," Kay broke off the hug and looked down, "I honestly thought it would be for the better to lock my powers up again and leave. I was going to leave tomorrow, but then you were in my bed." Kay finished and looked up at Natsu. "I'm glad I was. I dont want you to leave, you're one of us now. You're family." He stated seriously. "Even know I killed you?" Natsu laughed at Kay's serious question and nodded, "You act like I'm still dead. I'm right here." Kay responded with a tight hug, in which Natsu returned. "Please don't ever leave." Kay whispered. Natsu nodded, "I won't. I promise."

**So sweet (: I love these parts, but anyway! Don't forget to review! Also I feel really accomplished, TWO chapters in like a day and a half! Go me haha.. Until Next time!**


	10. We're just friends!

**A.N. Chapter 10! woo! Haha don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

The hug lasted quite a long time but Kay needed the hug. It made her feel like she was oka. That everything was oka. She pulled away,realizing how awkward it had gotten. No one was there besides them. A blush crept up Kay face and she inched away from Natsu. "So why were you in my bed anyway?" Kay wondered, laughing at her own question. "Well, Lucy already kicked me out of her bed, so with you living so close. I thought I'd just drop by." Natsu grinned. "But I locked my door!" Kay said, puzzled. "You're window wasn't!" Natsu retorted laughing. Kay gawked at him. _His laugh is pretty cute though._ Kay shook her head. None of those thoughts. _He may say I'm not leaving but I have to. I can't let anyone get hurt again. _A sad expression came to Kay's face. Noticing that his laugh wasn't accompanied by anyone else's, he stopped. He looked at Kay, knowing she was still tore up about what happened.

"I told you not to worry about it." he pouted, crossing his arms and sighing theatrically. Kay looked at the sight, very confused. "Hey! I know I didn't win but you can still tell me what that orb does!" Kay laughed at his persistence. No harm in it. She won't know soon enough anyway. Kay let out a deep sigh, "The orb causes enemies to lose their magical energy. It kind of absorbs it out of them. But then, if they fight to get out of it, their own magic is used against them. I like to call it Pure Life." Kay laughed, "but it's nothing official. But what I did on Gajeel was only the first part of the spell. I didn't let the orb absorb all of his energy. If I did complete the spell though. I would have killed him." Kay finished, not beating around the bush any longer. She looked at Natsu, half expecting him to leave. He didn't he just nodded, taking the information in. "So what did you use to bring me back?" He asked. Shocked by his outspoken nature once again, Kay was taken aback. "Well, I healed you, that's all that matters. Right?" Kay avoided his question, Thinking that if he knew she kissed him, even on the forehead, he would freak out. "I know that. Obviously. I'm not that dumb. Pft." Natsu statistically stated, trying to make Kay laugh again to ease the tension he could feel coming off her. His plan worked and Kay laughed again.

"Oka fine, But it's kind of creepy. And really cheesy." Kay paused looking at Natsu for any reason to stop. He didn't provide her with one. "Well, you see. It's called the Kiss of Life. Don't worry though! I didn't actually, you know, kiss you. I just kissed your forehead. It has the same effects, but It's really complicated." Kay babbled. She was nervous and it showed through her babbling. Natsu laughed sensing, not tension anymore, but a sort of innocents. "It's fine. But thanks. Even if you didn't actually kiss me." Natsu gave a playful wink and a wide grin. Kay was happy Natsu was oka. She felt guilty she had to leave him, but she knew it would be for the better. Thinking about all she had to do tomorrow made her so tired. She gave in to a big yawn and a stretch. "I'm so tired." Kay explained during her stretch. "I can tell, but I guess it is night. Go to bed if you're tired." Natsu shrugged.

"I tried. Someone was in my bed." Kay glared at the boy sitting inches away from her. "Oh yeah. Oops." Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head with his arm. Kay got up giggling at his reaction. She disappeared in her room and reemerged with a extra pillow and blanket,laying them beside Natsu. "You're more than welcome to stay, but I'm afraid that this is all I can do for now." Natsu grinned in response and unfolded the blanket. Kay returned to her own room, yelling a goodnight to Natsu before she climbed in bed, not wanting to think about the pain of tomorrow. Kay drifted off to a deep slumber in hopes that tomorrow didn't come soon.

**Kay's dream: **

Kay found herself at the open field she had been in earlier that day. She looked around to find that no one was there, except for someone laying on the ground in the distance. She couldn't make out who it was from where she was. As she went to go take a closer look, a boy appeared in front of the figure on the ground. Kay knew who the boy was from somewhere but could think of the place. His facial features were so familiar that it was almost scary that she couldn't place him. He looked at the figure. His face almost seemed intrigued that the figure hadn't moved. Kay started running toward both of them. "What happened?" Kay yelled to the boy in front of the figure. The boy then turned toward her. He transformed into a younger version of himself. A young boy of about eight or nine. "Alec?!" Kay stopped in her tracks. It couldn't be him. Jewel sent them to Edolas. He couldn't be back. The young boy transformed again returning to his original state. He laughed at Kay's confused expression. "They haven't told you anything." He hissed. "You asked what happened? You happened. You killed him. We're more alike than Jewel ever thought."

"Don't you dare say her name! You can't! She banished you!" Kay shook her head furiously trying to make sense of what was happening. She looked toward the figure again. She realized that it was a man. A man with pink hair. Kay gasped and started running toward him. Alec stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "No! You don't understand! He can't die! I have to save him!" Alec laughed, "You can't save him, you're the one who killed him!" Kay dropped to her knees. "No..Natsu. You can't die. You promised! You promised you'd never leave me!' Kay screamed at the lifeless figure laying on the ground. She felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Why didn't you care for me like you do him Kay. We're more alike you know. Equally matched. Well I wouldn't go that far. I surpassed you a time ago." Alec stated looking down at Kay. "Just think, when I find where you are. I will prove that I've surpassed you. I will kill you. I'll kill your precious family. And that boy you hold so dear." Alec seethed in anger. "We're in no way alike Alec. All you have the power to do is destroy things. That's why Jewel sent you away. There is no way I'll let that happen." Kay stood, glaring at the man before her. No traces of the friend once was there. Alec laughed and turned toward the lifeless Natsu. "This kid smells familiar," inhaling a second time, "Oh I know, He's Igneel's student. Now that makes sense. The dragons students have the same tastes as their dragons. That's a classic!" Alec laughed. Meeting Kay's confused eyes with his own, he went on.

"Come on. You don't know. You're the one who told me that you teased them about it. They may have denied it but Nero told me that it was true. That's the only reason why you like him so much. It's because they mated. And the fact that you didn't know just makes it better for when I kill him." Kay's mouth gaped open. All the years that she had teased Jewel. It had been true? Why hadn't she told her? Was what he's saying true? Did she only feel a connection toward Natsu because of Jewel and Igneel? Kay was pulled out of her shocked state by Alec's laughing. "Tell me, Igneel's the fire dragon, yes? Then his student must really hate water." An evil smile crossed his face as he saw Kay's look or horror. "Relax Kay, I'm not going to do anything worse then what you have already done." Kay saw black water come out of nowhere and start to surround Natsu. "No! You can't!" Kay started running toward Natsu, still laying on the ground. She reached him just as the water did. "You stupid girl! You should have stayed locked away." the black water surrounded Kay and the lifeless Natsu. Kay struggled to find Natsu in the dense black water. Screaming in terror Kay swam in the pitch darkness. Finally finding his hand Kay gripped it for dear life. _ At least we'll go together._ Kay thought and slipped into the darkness. Hearing only Alec's angry voice seething, "I'm coming. And you better be ready."

Kay woke up with a sudden jerk. She realized then that she wasn't alone. Arms tightened around her back, almost in a hug. She looked to find it was Natsu, sleeping with his upper body leaned against a wall and Kay's head cuddled in the nook of his neck. A heavy blush took to Kay's face when she realized that she liked the feeling of him being so close. She tried to get up again, only to have the same thing happen, Natsu's arms tightened more around her. Kay tried a third time. This time however Natsu's eyes peeked open to see what was wrong. Seeing that Kay was now awake, he released his arms. "Thanks." Kay mumbled as she scooted away from yet another awkward moment. Kay's blush returned when she felt Natsu still staring at her, then she remembered what Alec had told her about her feeling a connection to him. She shook her head. Trying to get the dream out of her head. "You were screaming last night in your sleep, you know." Natsu stated, still staring at Kay. "Oh, sorry. I must have kept you up.." Kay trailed off, not knowing that she had been so vocal in her dream. "Don't worry about it. You sounded like you were in pain though. What happened?" Natsu asked, analyzing Kay's every move. Kay shrugged, "Nothing really." not wanting to tell him anything, especially what Alec had said about them. _I don't like him like that._ Kay stated to herself. "That's bull shit." Natsu called her bluff. _Great now what do I do?_

"Well. You were in it. And so was Alec," Kay started but was interrupted by Natsu's stomach growling loudly. "Oh do you want some food? I could fix you something." Kay eagerly accepted the distraction to her favor, but Natsu wasn't having it. "Who's Alec. I've heard Joy say his name before but I forget what he was." Kay sighed, knowing the distraction wasn't going to happen. "He and I used to be really good friends. But one day he learned this new spell and wanted to show me, but it backfired on him and ended up killing my biological mother. Jewel and Nero came back and found her dead. I tried everything I could to bring her back, Even the spell I did on you. In the end, it wasn't enough." Kay explained. "As punishment, Jewel exiled Nero and Alex to Edolas. But in my dream, he was in Earthland. Which is no way possible. Right?" She looked to Natsu for conformation, only to be met with a facial expression she couldn't read. "He had magical energy?" Natsu asked.

Kay nodded, "He's a dragon slayer, just like us. To be honest, if we ever had a battle, we would be the most equally matched."Natsu gave Kay a questioning look prying for further information. Kay went on. "Jewel told me that Dragons have a class system, kind of like ours, only theirs is based on power. There are a total of 100. Those being only the dragons. Each of the dragons who taught their magic to a human, the human now has their status number. Are you following?" Natsu nodded and she continued, "Oka, well Jewel is number 001. The highest there is. Nero, Alec's Dragon, is number 002." Natsu thought this over. "So what number am I? Kay nodded, knowing this would be his only question once she told him. She let out a slight giggle before continuing, "Well, when Jewel explained it to me, she said there were groups that some of the Dragons belonged to. Granted, it wasn't many dragons, but a few. There were the super elite, which included Jewel, Nero, and number 003, Crystal. They were pretty much the big bosses. Then you had the 'regular' elite which covered dragons up to number 010: the thunder dragon. They were still powerful in their own right, but none dared to challenge the upper ranks. But then she told me of a different group, inside the elite. She called it the Element group. This group was friends with Jewel herself. As you can probably tell from the name the four dragons in the group had the four elements: Fire, Sky, Water, and Earth."

Natsu's eyes widened, "I never knew that!" Kay laughed, then composing herself looked at Natsu, "That's because you weren't suppose to. It was a secret. But to finish the story, The element group became close to Jewel herself. So Jewel earned the nickname the element dragon, along with the life dragon." Natsu nodded, "So that's why you can control fire and water." Natsu said, dumbfounded. Kay smiled in agreement, but then remembered something he had said before she told one of her secrets, "Why did you ask me if Alec had magic energy?" Kay wondered. "We went to Edolas not to long ago actually, but then we kind of, I don't know, broke it? Anyway, the point is everyone with magic energy was returned to Earthland" Kay's face went from understanding to mortified. So it was true. He was back. And out for revenge. Watching her face change, Natsu became worried, "What's wrong Kay? Does this have something to do with your dream?"

"Natsu, I need to ask a favor." Kay said, barely audible. "Sure, what is it?" Natsu was beginning to worry a bit more. Kay's dream had seemed like it really had messed with her. It seemed like she was in a fight inside her head. He had tried to calm her down, even tried to wake her up. It kind of back fired on him when he tried to pick her up to move her, only when he went to pick her up, she latched on to his neck and wouldn't let go. So he did the next best thing for the both of them. He crawled in bed. Not messing with her, but when she seemed to almost lose it, he'd hug her tight, and it would ease the strained look on her face. " - So are you in? Can you do it?" Kay repeated., looking at Natsu's distant expression. "What?" Kay sighed deeply, "Seriously?" She laughed, "You're so dense. I want you to train with me. Or well. Train me, until I get to good for you." Kay playfully joked. Natsu laughed, "Sure! But I doubt you'll get to good for me! I'm the greatest trainer ever!" They both laughed over nothing.

Kay seemed to forget all about leaving today, and that she was still in bed with Natsu. Once she realized this. The deep red blush that she had gone once, returned brighter than ever. "Hey are you alright? Your face is a little red." Natsu, pointing out the obvious. Kay just nodded and got up from the bed, not being able to stand it anymore. She was beginning to think that she was forming a school girl crush on the man who saved her and had been there for her ever since. _No. Not happening. We're just friends. Really good friends that just happened to form a connection in less than a week. But we're JUST FRIENDS._ Kay reassured herself by giving herself a pep talk in her head. "Come on! We have training to do!" Kay yelled at Natsu, going through her clothes trying to figure out what would be good to train in. "I have a better idea, let's go on a job! Hands on experience!" Kay froze. After a little bit, she turned and looked at Natsu, already at the bedroom door. "Do you think I'm ready?" Kay asked doubting herself. "What are you talking about? You're a member of Fairy Tail. We're ready for anything. Hurry up and get dressed would ya. Let's go!" Kay smiled and grabbed some decent looking clothes and pushed Natsu out. _Ready or not, here I come._ Kay thought. Laughing at Natsu's idea of training was just throwing her in the mix of the group. She could handle it though, like he said, Fairy Tail members were ready for anything. Even if Alec did decided to show up. He'd have one hell of a battle waiting. Kay threw on the clothes she picked out and grabbed her purse. She headed out the door, chasing Natsu to the guild.

**Wooo,, so many words! But anyway, I thought I should put one of my college classes to work, so yay for sociology and class systems. Until next time! Also I'm taking suggestions on what Kay's first mission should be, I have a few ideas but none is really coming together well in my head, so open for ideas!**


	11. It's not like that!

**A.N. Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I've been practically living at work -_- But I'll try my best to update more! Don't forget to review. Enjoy!**

The trip to the guild was filled with random bouts of laughter at not so funny jokes. Kay was surprised to see up the road from her were two exceeds walking toward her and Natsu. "Where were you two last night!" Joy yells, irritated. Kay shrugged. "Don't shrug at me! What about you?" Joy turned toward Natsu, with the same response. Neither of you two are going to answer me?!" Joy yelled quite frustrated with them. "They looooovvvee each other" Happy chimed in. "No! It's nothing like that! Seriously I don't know what you're talking about." Kay frantically waving her hands in front of her all the while her face turned a deep red. Joy eyed the two suspiciously.

"Are we going to go to the guild or what?" Natsu said as his stomach grumbled. "In a minute! /Because of you two I had to put up with this whiny, complaining, crying cat last night. All because we couldn't find you!" Joy was clearly upset. "You could've just brought him to the house Joy." Kay stated nonchalantly Flustered Joy turned on her heels and headed toward the guild. "Is she going to be oka?" Natsu whispered. Kay felt a shiver go down her spine from Natsu's breath in her ear. She shook her head trying to get out of her daze. "Yea, I'm sure she'll be fine in an hour or so. Just let her cool down." Kay smiled at Natsu. Happy walked with the two the rest of the way to the guild. Joking all the way that there was something going on between the two just to see Kay's face get red.

Once Kay entered the guild everyone became silent. Lucy even darted her eyes away from Kay's gaze. Feeling under pressure Kay looked down in discomfort. She wasn't wanted here. She could pick up on everyone's body language. Kay let out a deep sigh and went to the request board. Feeling Kay tense up, Natsu glared at everyone. Knowing that it wasn't her fault. He went over to the request board to help her look. As he walked over he heard the whispers. Natsu knew that Kay could hear them too. "I'm surprised Natsu can even stand to be around her." One whisper said. "Yea did you hear that she kissed him?" "Yea I wouldn't want her anywhere near me." A group muttered. "Yea that's the girl who killed Natsu. She even looks trashy. Why'd they even let her join?" As Natsu reached Kay, he saw that she was almost in tears. She had her fists clenched, trying not to give them the satisfaction they wanted. Kay picked out a mission randomly and walked over to Mira, who was one of the few who greeted Kay openly.

"Already going on you're first job?" Mira asked to which Kay only nodded tears brimming her eyes. "Are you going to take someone with you?" Mira asked as she took the piece of paper Kay handed her. Kay shook her head and took the piece of paper back and turned around, heading for the door. "Hey wait up!" Natsu yelled but Kay was already out the door. He looked around the open door to see which way she went but couldn't find her anywhere. Natsu turned back toward the guild. "What a bunch of idiots you are." Natsu seethed. Everyone was in shock at his words. "She didn't do anything wrong. And she definitely doesn't deserve this treatment, I heard all of what everyone said." Natsu finished looking angrier than ever. "But she killed you!" One guild member stated boldly. "No she didn't! Am I dead? No. From what I understand she almost killed herself to save me. And if that's not what being a member of Fairy Tail is all about I don't know what is" Natsu finished his rant and walked over to Mira who was still at the bar. "What job did she take?" Natsu asked. "It was a Monster hunt on Mt. Nakobe.." Mira trailed off as Natsu sighed Mira looked at him questionably, "Is there anything going on with you two?" Mira asked offering a small smile. "It's nothing like that!" Natsu frantically offered "She's new here and she's already being bullied, plus she knew Igneel. So I mean I feel a connection to her." Natsu looked down as he finished. Mira's smile grew as she nodded in acceptance. Natsu looked toward his usual team. "Are you guys going with me?" Natsu asked a little on the harsh side. To his surprise they nodded and started walking toward him. "We wouldn't let you guys have all the fun." Gray said. Lucy only nodded slightly. Ezra looked her determined self and Wendy was already by Natsu's side. "Let's go find Kay." Wendy's child like voice broke the silence that befell the group. Natsu nodded and headed toward the door. "What about Joy?" Lucy stated as she looked around for the purple exceed. "It looks like she's already gone, either with Kay or looking for her." Ezra explained.

Kay had maintained her composer until she stepped out the guilds doors. She heard all the awful things they were saying about her. She could only imagine what they were thinking. She broke out into a run and ran all the way to the train station. She sat on a bench to think over her plan. She would catch the train to the next town and walk the rest the way to Mt. Nakobe. Kay had seen the mountain once when she didn't know who she was. It was pretty cold. She looked down at her current outfit. She had wore pants and a long sleeve shirt, but would it be enough? She didn't have time to think of that now, her train was leaving. As she sat in her window seat, she thought she saw Natsu and a group of people running toward the train. She shook her head and looked forward, _that couldn't be they were at the guild _Kay thought. She looked again and no one was there. The train then departed. Kay took a deep breath, _I hope you're right about me being ready for a job Natsu. _Kay thought as she became nervous.

Kay didn't normally have motion sickness, but with the nervousness creating a ball in her stomach, even the tiniest bump sent her stomach into knots. Kay went to the back of the train to see if the restroom was empty. As she passed the curtain to the next car she caught a glimpse of pink hair going to the next car. _There's no way. _Kay shook her head in disbelief. _I'm starting to see things. I think I'm going crazy. _Kay laughed to herself as she went in the restroom. She sat back in her seat as she saw her stop coming up. She readied herself for exiting. As the train stopped, Kay turned toward the back of the train, thinking she heard a familiar voice. _Get a hold of yourself Kay_.She exited the train and started walking into the town to get supplies for the journey ahead. She as she was about to start, her stomach grumbled. "Oh I forgot I haven't eaten anything yet. I better get something soon." Kay spoke to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" Surprised Kay turned to see a boy around her age with midnight black hair and ocean blue eyes. He looked at her curiously. "Oh! No one, well myself really. It's nothing. Sorry.." Kay trailed off as her face became flustered and become red. The boy laughed, "It's oka, we all have those days. My name is Soji." He smiled, offering out his hand. "My names Kay." She returned his smile and shook his hand. "Hey! Didn't you say you were hungry? I know this great place! I could take you if you want?" The boy questioned still with a small smile on his face. Kay nodded, "Sure I don't see anything wrong with it" Kay chuckled and started walking with her new friend.

Natsu grumbled as he staggered off the train. "I hate train rides." He mumbled. It was mid-afternoon the crowd was almost overwhelming. Natsu found the rest of the group, but as he walked over to them he caught a glance of Kay's auburn hair in the afternoon sun. "Kay?" Natsu said, a little confused as saw the girl with another boy. Natsu's chest tightened a little _What the hell?_ Natsu shook it off. Kay had taken the train before theirs or so the group figured. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that it was her. Just then his stomach grumbled with protest. "Would you shut that thing up?!" Gray brought him out of his thought. "It's not my fault I'm hungry!" Natsu replied getting angry from hunger and confusion. "How about we get something to eat?" Wendy suggested. The group nodded. Natsu took the lead heading the way he saw the girl walk. "What are you doing Natsu? There's a place to eat right here?" Lucy motioned to a place to her right that seemed to serve decent enough food. Natsu shrugged "I wanna go to this place. It's this way." Natsu stated as he stated walking off without the group to make a decision.

As Kay walked with her new friend the streets became less full with people and the buildings became more elegant. Kay looked in awe as she saw such beautiful buildings. "So why did you come to town?" Soji's question brought Kay out of her awe. "Oh I'm just passing through to get some things." Kay avoided the immediate question, hoping to not draw attention. Kay didn't know if word of her battle reached this town yet. "Oh well that's to bad." Soji's expression faltered for a mere second then a smiled returned to his face. "It's this way!" he exclaimed as he ushered Kay into a building with a lavish awning and entryway.

Kay stepped foot into the building and was immediately stuck with awe again for the elegance of the restaurant. Soji walked up next to her and offered her a arm to be escorted. "Milady" Kay took his arm and chuckled as they walked to a table. Soji pulled out Kay's chair when the reached the table. "Such a gentleman." Kay smiled at the gesture but then felt a twinge of guilt surpass her as she thought of Natsu. _Why do I feel this? It's not like we're dating or anything, Besides he didn't even come after me. And This isn't a date either! _Kay shook her head at her thoughts. The waiter came and took our drink orders. "Just bring us a bottle." Soji told the waiter. I looked at him unsure "Are you sure about that? I didn't bring much jewel with me." Kay looked down as she finished, embarrassed to admit she didn't have the money.

"Don't worry about it. It's on me. Really, it's fine." Soji smiled as the bottle was brought along with two glasses. "Are you sure? I don't mean to be a bother." Kay said shocked at the gesture. "You're not a bother at all. Trust me, It's my pleasure to take a cute girl out on a date. If you wanna call it that." Kay giggled and a blush came over her. "I've never been on a date.." She whispered. Soji looked at her in shock, "You've never been on a date? Have you ever even had a boyfriend?" Kay looked down in response "Then it's settled this is a date." Soji exclaimed gleefully. Kay smiled at the thought, but still felt guilty that it wasn't Natsu. She couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong but she just put it toward the guilt and tried to have a nice time with her date.

The date went on and Kay drank without hesitation, Soji had ordered three bottles in total now and it was almost sunset. The two had laughed and ordered dinner and talked over the meal. Kay still felt a little guilty about the meal and not being able to pay for it, but she was having a good time. Outside the restaurant, Natsu and the rest of the team looked into the windows trying to see what was going on. "What exactly are we looking for again?" Gray asked aggravated that they still hadn't ate anything. "Kay's in there. I know it. I seen her hair and I hear her laugh, but she's with someone else." Natsu answered annoyed that he hadn't caught sight of Kay's face but he had caught the guy's that she was with face. The was something about his eyes that made Natsu worry.

"Do I see a hint of jealously?" Lucy joked at Natsu seeing his obvious distress of Kay being with someone else. " He looooveess her!" Happy chimed in smiling happily as he tried to give Carla a fish, in which she declined. "It's not like that!" Natsu defended himself, "I just feel like I need to look after her." He stated flustered at his own pity actions. He would usually go barging in there, but Kay looked like she was having a good time. He didn't want to ruin her mood, but he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that the guy gave him. Then the guy with Kay locked eyes with Natsu. He smiled devilishly and reached fro Kay's hand. Natsu's blood boiled. He was fed up with just watching the scene in front of him. He knew what that look meant. He started for the door. " Hey wait! You cant just go barging in there!" Wendy exclaimed frantically. "Watch me." Natsu said defiantly as he started to walk in the doors.

"Sir! Sir! You can just walk in here! Wait to be seated sir!" The attendant yelled as Natsu walked passed him. Natsu walked up to the table and cleared his throat. Kay looked at him and Natsu knew she was not herself, she seemed drunk and something else, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Can I help you?" the guy with Kay said, almost hissing at him. Natsu ignored him and turned towards Kay. "Are you alright?" Kay blinked at him a couple times, her eyes glazed over, she had trouble focusing on him, she was always looking around him. "Wait I know you! Don't I?" Kay looked at the table. Natsu's heart hurt when he heard those words, How could she not remember him? Lucy and the others joined him and Kay started to panic. Noticing this, Natsu motioned the others to stay back. Lucy was the only one to come forward. "Hey, Kay are you oka? We went looking for you but we couldn't find you." Lucy spoke softly, as if to a child. "Do I know you too?" Kay put both her hands on her head as if she was concentrating. "You don't remember? We're neighbors silly." Lucy smiled.

The boy who was with her smiled a wicked smile. "Obviously she doesn't know you. So please quit disturbing our dinner isn't that right babe?" He touched her hand again. Immediately Her eyes glazed over more and she nodded. "Yes, I don't know them." Kay looked at Natsu and Lucy one final time her eyes looking helpless and almost lifeless. Natsu and Lucy gawked at what Kay just said. Natsu becoming even more angry, picked up Kay and put her over his shoulder. "Come on Kay you have to know us. We're your family remember.?" "Stop! Put me down! Please! Soji!" Kay screamed as she was carried away. "Hey! I didn't say you could take her away. We were having such a nice time." The man named Soji disappeared into the ground and reappeared in front of Natsu, surprising them. "I said let her go." Soji hissed. "No. she's coming with us." Natsu grew even more angry, fire dancing along his arms. Kay screamed in terror. "Kay, they wont hurt you remember?" Natsu looked at the girl on his shoulder. His heart was breaking with each fist she hit him with. It didn't cause him any physical pain but it was a blow to his ego among other things. A light flashed and Natsu came out of his thoughts. "Kay, remember that you are a fighter. You're a mage yourself." Soji stated, "A powerful one at that. You can beat him." Kay's body went limp next to Natsu's.

All of the sudden Kay flipped off Natsu's body pushing him to the floor. The other customers in the restaurant had long fled the scene, but the last remaining workers fled when they saw Kay's glowing eyes. "Kay... you're eyes. They've changed." The fire Natsu once had dancing on his arms died and he looked at Kay. "Why don't you remember me?" Natsu asked Kay. Her response was a fist aimed at his face, which Natsu narrowly dodged. "Hey! Cut it out! I'm not fighting you! Not when you're like this!" Natsu screamed trying to get Kay back to normal, he dodged every blow. "What'd you do to her!" His question was to Soji, but Kay responded instead. "He made me better. He made me strong. He made me not care anymore." Natsu looked into her lifeless gold eyes. "Now darling, Why don't you use your SPECIAL magic for me. I'm tired of this drama."

Kay nodded and started chanting. A gold orb forming around her. Natsu's jaw dropped, She couldn't do that. She would kill everyone. "Everyone! Run!" Natsu turned to warn the rest of the team. "She'll kill you! Run!" Natsu turned back to Kay. The orb was growing bigger. Drawing more energy from herself and the air around her.

"Natsu!" He turned to see Lucy by his side again, "I think I know what's going on. He's using a charm. It's like that one I was under when we met. It's called the forget-me-not charm. The only problem is, Kay has to be aware that she's under it. I don't see how we'll get through to her now though" They both looked to see their guild-mate inside the orb. Her lifeless eyes fixed on Natsu. They seemed to be screaming for help. Natsu felt horrible. He started walking towards the orb. "What are you doing! It will suck you in!" Lucy yelled in disbelief. Natsu ignored her continuing to meet Kay's stare. He was at the edge of the orb. He heard the man in control start laughing, "Are you that ready to die? Kay take care of him." He turned and started walking. Nothing happened. Kay continued to stare at Natsu. Her body was telling her to finish the magic but her mind and her heart were fighting for control. She looked at Natsu pleading for help. For him to get away. She didn't want him in this mess.

"Kay." Natsu whispered softly. She had never seen this side of him, it was almost like he was scared for her and not of her. "Please remember me, you're under a charm." Natsu heard the man laugh again. "You think she's under a charm. How cute. I wouldn't go for something that petty. Her body is mine." Natsu looked toward Lucy, who was in shock. "It seems like you really care for this girl there boy." Soji spoke up again. "So instead of killing you. Ill just make you suffer in watching her kill herself." He laughed evilly, "Now my darling, goodbye." Kay let out a painful cry as her magical energy started getting sucked away and into the orb. Soji then disappeared into the ground leaving the scene

Kay's eye's became unglazed and could speak on her own terms, but it was to late. Her magical energy was already almost gone. "Natsu, I'm so sorry for putting you through this." Kay whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Put me through what. It ain't nothing, you just have to stop the orb thingie before the final stage right?" Kay grinned at his optimism, "That's true, but I have no energy left to make that happen. So I'm stuck in this stage. Either way, It's sucking my energy. Kay dropped her head not only in shame for failing, but also letting down everyone in the guild.

"Do not give up on me Kay. I promised you something now you have to promise me something. Got it? You have to promise you wont give up." Natsu said fiercely. Kay looked up to see Natsu at the orb's edge. "I promise." Kay said as she nodded weakly. Trying to fight was useless, so she had to think of a plan. Natsu turned toward the team who was in shock of the whole scene before them. "Guys I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help. Everyone looked at him confused. I want everyone to attack the orb. Maybe enough magical energy will overload it." Natsu looked back and forth between the group and Kay. "But what about Kay?" Wendy stated the obvious. "I'll be oka. I promise either way." Kay smiled weakly at her friend who was always at her side. "What do you mean either way we're getting you out of there." Gray joined in the rallying efforts. "Let's go."

Circled around the orb Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Loki, Virgo, and Ezra all focused on the orb. Fire and Ice started dancing around the orb, Wendy was enhancing the attacks, While Loki, Virgo, and Ezra attacked

the orb head on. Kay was floating in and out of consciousness. She felt her eyelids get heavy as she forced them to stay open. _I have to keep my promise. No matter what. _Kay hazily said to herself. She then heard something pop. She jerked her eyes open to see the orb was cracking under pressure. The crack became bigger circling around the entire orb creating cracks in the entire orb. It was to the point where Kay wasn't able to see anything outside. She started panicking and fighting even though she knew it would end badly. To her surprise the orb didn't shock her instead the orb started to be absorbed into her very being. Kay felt like she was being filled with warmth with an icy chill. All with bursts of energy flowing through her. The orb dissipated. Kay fell on the ground wore out by all the magical energy spent, but oddly enough she felt as if she had more magical energy then she had ever had before. She closed her eyes in relief.

She felt the groups presence beside her. "Is she oka?" Kay heard Wendy whisper. "She has to be, I don't know what will happen to him if she's not." Lucy spoke up. _Him? Are they talking about Natsu? Why would he be so torn up about it? _ Thinking about Natsu, a fire arose in her chest. "What the hell?" Natsu's voice rang out. Flames were in his hands. "What's the matter?" Ezra questioned authoritatively. "Nothing I just feel weird." Gray laughed. "You are weird. That's why." Kay listened to the voices. She thought of gray when he tried to provoke Natsu. An icy numbness started to fill her chest now. It felt almost like a winter breeze. "Quit it! You passed it to me now." Kay felt an alarming presence next to her face. "Kay? Are you awake? Are you oka?" It was Wendy. Kay opened her eyes and stared at the girl. Kay smiled when Wendy started gleefully laughing. She stopped as she had the weird feeling in her as well.

"I can't begin to thank you enough." Kay said, sitting up. "You would've did the same for us. So it's no problem." Natsu reached out a hand to help her up. Only when she took it, both of them were shocked with an unknown force. "Ow!" Natsu yelled. Surprise overtook him and he let go midway, causing Kay to drop on the ground again. "Hey! What was that for!" Kay yelled feeling her backside as she recovered from the shock. "Jeez. You can't even help a girl up." Gray chuckled as he offered his hand to Kay. Kay hesitated but took it. The same result happened. "Forget it I'll just up by myself!" Kay flustered that she had been dropped twice. Once she was back on her feet, Kay surveyed her surroundings. "I'm so sorry everyone. I caused you even more trouble." Kay frowned at the scene, turning to Natsu her expression became even more sad. "So what happened to the orb?" Ezra asked. "Well as far as I know It absorbed into me." Kay said not to sure of herself. "So you have part of our magical energy." Ezra stared at Kay. 

"Umm. I think so? I'm not sure." Kay rambled. "I have a theory." Erza said as she walked toward Kay, circling around her, "but I need proof. Think of Natsu and his fire magic for me." Kay looked shocked at her sudden request, but without anyone disputing, she closed her eyes and started to think of the way Natsu's fire had danced along his arms and how when he got angry fire would dance all along him. A warmth grew in her chest and radiated throughout her body. Suddenly, the room got noticeably tenser, She opened her eyes to fire dancing from Natsu's arms, just as she envisioned it. "Are you doing that to mess around with me?" Kay fumbled for reasoning but Natsu just shook his head. "Hmm..." Erza mumbled. "Next think of Gray." Erza pointed as gray got wide eyed, "Hey don't catch me on fire! Ash snot tries to do that already!" Gray protested. Kay looked at Gray in confusion. She didn't have this power. She couldn't affect other peoples Magic. _But what if the orb still has some of their energy?_ Kay thought. Puzzled, she looked around.

"Hey, when are your eyes going to go back to normal?" Natsu's question brought her out of her daze. She focused her eyes, to find that he was mere inches from her face. Kay took a step back, "Hey! Why are you so close!" Realizing the question, she shrugged. "I'm not sure.. I don't really keep track of what my eyes do." Kay brushed it off. "Natsu apparently does." Lucy teased. Kay's face flushed. "Well. It's almost nightfall. You should go find someplace to stay the night." Kay stated as she walked toward the door. "We're coming with you!" Wendy yelled as she clung to Kay's arm. "Your team already has enough members. If I joined your team. It would be to much." Kay stated to the group. "Plus I'm not headed that way yet. I need to do something first." Kay said as she coldly stared at the table which was unharmed in the previous events. "You're going to look for that guy aren't you." Natsu states the obvious. Kay nods, "Only this time, it won't be friendly."

"What if something happens to you?" Wendy looks up at Kay with a sad look on her face. Kay smiles reassuring not only Wendy but also herself. "It'll be oka! I promise. I'll be back soon." Wendy seemed to be convinced as she let go of her arm but then surprised Kay by saying that she would go too, just in case. The group soon followed suit in saying that they would come. "No." Kay bluntly stated. "I need to do this on my own. I don't want you getting hurt. Just because of me." Kay eyed Natsu. All of them knew that she was thinking about the fight that she and Natsu had. The group fell silent and Kay walked out the door.

_I know he has to be around here somewhere. You don't just do something like that and skip town. _ Kay thought to herself as she angrily looked down the side-streets. Her anger grew as time passed. She found a empty box in an alleyway and sat to think over where she had been in town and where the man could be. "Well they saved you after all." Kay jerked her head up to meet the eyes of the man who she thought was her friend. "Of course they did. They just wasn't going to leave me to die!" Kay hissed. She was enraged at this point. The man didn't have the slightest bit of remorse. She ran toward Soji, planning to attack, but her fist stopped inches from his face. "Didn't I already tell you? You cant control yourself around me. You don't belong to yourself anymore." Soji smiled as if he just won a trophy. Fire erupted around Kay's hands and arms. Soji's smile faltered, "Well this is a new side of you." Kay struggled to get her fist to connect. Seeming to be fighting herself, she screamed in frustration. "Why the hell can't I hit you?!"

Soji only laughed, "I told you. You don't belong to yourself anymore. You're just my little puppet darling. And a pretty one at that." Soji laughed as he pushed Kay's fighting body back and threw his hand toward her. Puppet strings erupted from his fingertips. Shocked Kay had no time to react, the strings pierced her hands and feet. Kay screamed in pain. "No!" Kay seethed, "I won't let this happen." Rage engulfed Kay. "You're right. I don't belong to myself anymore. That changed when I joined such a great guild. I found wonderful friends that would risk their lives for me. I'm not about to let them down!" Kay pulled the strings as fire burnt them all the way to Soji's fingertips. Soji recoiled, but recovered quickly, sending out more string. Again Kay was pierced, but this time only with two. Kay jumped, air picking her up farther than she intended and dragged Soji up with her. Kay thought of how she saw Gray throw Ice daggers before. Kay smiled as she formed an idea. She didn't have long until Soji recovered from the shock and sent another wave of string at her. Kay was able to dodge all but one, which she burnt. Kay then took to the offensive. Concentrating, she began to feel the warmth in one hand and the coolness in the other. Each dangerous on their own but combined, it was deadly. Kay then flung her hands rapidly sending out the shards of ice and balls of fire. Missing the first couple of times but then hitting target. Sending Soji to the ground with a thud. Kay landed swiftly by her opponent's side. Ready to strike again. Soji coughed as he tried to get up. He sat up to find an ice shard to his neck. "One wrong move and it's the end." Kay seethed. "You caused my friends so much hurt in one night and you caused me to say things and I didn't mean. You deserve death." Soji sat motionless. "But I am not the type to kill. Rather, Ill let you live." Kay heard Soji let out a breath as if he'd been holding it. "But. You wont have any of you're magic, for the rest of your life." Soji looked up at the girl, "And who's going to do that. You're magical energy is strong but there is not a person alive that can lock away magic." Kay snorted as the ice shard vanished. Kay focused on the man in front of her and his presence. Once she had a good feel of his magical energy and his being, she started chanting in another ancient language. A green orb formed around Soji. His face became worried as the orb lifted him up. Kay smirked through the chant as she heard him struggling to get out of the orb. She finished the chant and looked at the baffled man who fell to the ground. Soji started laughing, "Ha! That didn't do anything! I can still make you my puppet!" He tried to conjure strings from his fingertips. Nothing happened. He tried again. The same result happened. Soji began to realize that he had no magic power.

"You're lucky I didn't let my friends come with me. They're not as forgiving as me." Kay smirked. "Now, listen carefully. You will leave. And go far away for the night. I don't ever want to see you again. And If my friends see you, well" Kay chuckled at the thought, "I feel sorry for you if that happens." Kay finished as she walked off to find the group.

**So! What do you think?! I made up for not posting a lot by posting a HUGEEE chapter! Don't forget reviews are my favorite! I swear I'll try and post more soon! Until next time!**


End file.
